Cosas sin sentido
by dannraion
Summary: Escuela, familia, amigos y demás son cosas típicas en la vida de una adolescente normal. ¿Qué hará Sakura cuando sucesos muy típicos comiencen a trascender por su vida?... Su primer 8, su primera pelea y muchas cosas más que terminarán por perturbarla.
1. Debilidades

¡Hola! Bueno aquí de nuevo con esta historia que espero esté más extensa que, bueno los mini fics que he publicado :D. He de aclarar que los personajes que aquí aparecen no son mios, son de la propiedad de las chicas de Clamp, y estan adaptados a una nueva historia de mi propia autoría.

Disfruten el texto si es posible con un chocolate en barra. Al final y si no es mucha molestia, dejen un review, ¿si? Gracias.

**

* * *

**

_ Debilidades_

Tenía tanto en mi cabeza y a la vez nada. Volví a sacudirla por enésima vez en el día, tratando de despejarme un poco. Estaba deprimida. Sumida en un mar de dolores, no físicos, ni emocionales sino golpes bajos directos al ego. Ese pequeño me había estado atormentando desde hace mucho. Era fácil fracturarlo, y más con mi poca inteligencia.

Suspiré y cambié de posición en mi cama, ahora dándole la espalda al cuadro de mi madre en el que lucía su largo y sedoso cabello negro y sus relucientes ojos esmeralda, llenos de vida al contrario de ella. Si aún estuviera en este mundo tal vez sería de lo más cariñosa conmigo y me apoyaría en todo lo que necesitara. Pero no podía dejar de frustrarme, la estaba decepcionando y de la manera más vil en que una hija puede decepcionar a sus padres.

No sé cómo mi padre Fujitaka aún confiaba en mí, y aunque Touya mi hermano a veces se pasa de bestia también es muy bueno conmigo. Y yo que debería ser la hija modelo estaba aquí en el revoltijo de colchón esperando que un rayo cayera del cielo y me partiera en dos.

Cogí la cobija apretándola más contra mí rostro. Había vuelto a reprobar el examen de matemáticas. Más simple no pudo ser dicho.

Y es que esa materia era la que me venía atormentando desde la secundaria, con sumas y restas algebraicas, las potencias, raíces y demás. No la entendía y dudaba que algún día me llegara como por arte de magia ese preciado conocimiento.

Me la había pasado las últimas dos horas maldiciendo silenciosamente a todos los grandes sabios de la antigüedad que iban desde Aristóteles, Platón, hasta a Pierre de Fermat. Todos ellos eran los causantes de mi sufrimiento. Esperaba que desde el lugar donde se encontraran deseaba que recibieran el poder de mí karma.

Continuaba recriminándome el no haberle prestado la adecuada atención al profesor de mate cuando un extraño sonido surgió de mi estómago.

Resignada y recordando que mi apetito seguía ahí decidí no seguirme torturando así que opte por levantarme. Lo hice tan lentamente que si hubiera sido comparada a uno de esos videos alterados que van más lento de lo normal, de seguro habría conseguido ir más aprisa que mi ser.

Bufé algo molesta al darme cuenta que solo había una pantufla al pie de mi cama.

-Kero – grité esperando respuesta, a la cual una figurilla peluda salió del cuarto de baño mordiendo lo que vendría siendo el objeto de diversión de ese momento.

Lo miré acusadoramente y sin decirle nada pareció entender perfectamente mi estado de ánimo, hasta me temía. Dejó la mordisqueada pantufla junto a mí pie y salió corriendo en dirección a las escaleras.

-Me las pagarás- susurré dibujando una sonrisa diabólica en mis labios.

Así como me había levantado continué el proceso de bajar. Un escalón tras otro, despacio, como si temiera perder el equilibrio de un momento a otro y caer desplomada al suelo.

_Una muerte sencilla _pensé.

Sacudí la cabeza de inmediato y continué descendiendo. Ya al pie de las escaleras alcancé a divisar dos sombras que salían de la cocina.

-¿Monstruo, eres tú? – inflé las mejillas.

Aún a mis diecisiete años mi hermano seguía diciéndome así cosa que en lugar de alegrarme me incomodaba de sobremanera pues ya no era la niña torpe de hace siete años por qué…

Y de nuevo la cámara lenta se activó. Pude sentir el viento moverse a la par de mi caída. La alfombra se veía tan acogedora, esperándome con los brazos abiertos. Cerré los ojos casi sintiendo tocar el suelo con la punta de mi nariz. Cosa que nunca sucedió pues alguien me había salvado como siempre, de lo más peligroso en este mundo… mi torpeza.

-¿Estas bien pequeña? – esa voz dulce que conocía demasiado bien y que obivamente no era la de mi hermano, me acabada de salvar.

Fui abriendo los ojos de a poco, aún con la sensación que de un momento a otro me estrellaría contra el suelo. Lo primero que vi fue un par de orbes dorados que destilaban amabilidad y cariño.

No hice más que sonreír como idiota y asentir. Aunque ya había pasado mi etapa de enamoramiento por Yukito aún lo seguía queriendo mucho. Era como otro hermano para mí, como el hermano bueno claro. Touya y el eran como dos polos opuestos. Uno era tierno y amable mientras el otro osco y gruñón. Y yo seguía sin entender cómo podían ser tan buenos amigos. Pero eso no era de importancia por ahora.

-Claro que está bien Yuki – el aludido se giró hacía la cocina - los monstruos son muy fuertes, ¿verdad Sakura? – y comenzó a carcajearse.

Me puse colorada ante la acusación e hice lo primero que me vino a la mente, patearlo.

-Auch- ¡bingo! Había dado justo en el clavo. No evite para nada el placer de sonreír ante la evidente cara de dolor de Touya que ahora mismo se estaba retorciendo en el aire y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Recordé por un instante a lo que había bajado y presa del hambre mi estómago rugió en todo su esplendor.

-Vaya sí que tienes apetito –dijo Yukito, y aunque estuviera dándome la espalda sentí como extendía por todo su rostro una radiante sonrisa.

* * *

**Notas: **Well hasta aqui el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado, nos estamos leyendo. Dejen Reviews porfis.

**Cosas sin sentido**


	2. Cruda realidad

Está historia es mía, no así los personajes, esos son de las chicas de Clamp. Disfruten la lectura :).

_

* * *

_

_Cruda realidad_

Giré y giré tratando de hallar, entre dormida y despierta, ese pequeño y molesto objeto que seguía sin dar tregua a mis ganas de quedarme entre las cobijas, calientita, soñando con un mundo lleno de chocolates y dulces, donde las matemáticas eran relegadas a segundo plano y por lo tanto totalmente prohibidas. Prohibido mi palabra favorita de este día.

Definitivamente todos tenemos algo estrictamente prohibido en este mundo. A los diabéticos se les prohíbe el azúcar, a los alérgicos el fruto de sus estornudos y a mí… llegar tarde a la escuela.

-¿QUÉ?- grité al darme cuenta que frente a mi estaba un 7 rojo, se veía tan enorme y amenazador que preferí dejar de mirarlo y acto seguido salir corriendo al baño. Al parecer ni la estela de mi huida alcanzó a ser divisada.

-¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto?- me lamentaba mientras abría la llave de la regadera de la que brotó un hilillo de agua totalmente fría. Cinco minutos después y mi color de piel cambió de blanco rosado a un morado bastante feo que me asemejaba a una uva pasada.

-¡Monstruo!- se llenó toda mi habitación con la gruesa y burlona voz de mi hermano mayor -Apúrate si no quieres llegar tarde- y después de una corta pausa, muy incómoda, terminó de hablar - ¡Otra vez!

-Ya voy, ya voy- rodé los ojos y salí lo más rápido que pude. Apenas y había alcanzado a enjuagarme el cabello y pasar el resbaloso jabón por mi cuerpo, por eso al estarme secando con la toalla note que aún quedaba encima de mi cabeza un poco de espuma.

Como siempre atravesé mi cuarto como un rayo cogiendo la ropa y las zapatillas, todo había sido lo que se encontraba al más próximo alcance.

Después de vestirme en lo que habrán sido los 2 minutos más rápidos de toda mi existencia, tuve el descaro de ponerme a jadear y cómo no, si hasta sentía la adrenalina saliéndose de mis poros.

Baje las escaleras, de una en una, de dos en dos, tres en tres y al final y sin contar cuantas me faltaban para llegar a la puerta di un salto.

-¡Hermano!, ya me voy- no esperé su respuesta pues sabía que no dejaría que me fuera sin desayunar .Y es que con la cena del día anterior, preparada por Yukito, había quedado tan satisfecha que podría pasarme los siguientes días sin probar absolutamente nada.

Mientras me dirigía a la escuela me di tiempo para recordar la mesa, llena de distintos alimentos, con muchos colores, olores y si te aventurabas un poco más, miles de sabores que llevarían hasta los confines del cielo a tus papilas gustativas.

Podía sentir los aromas atravesarse en los vientos, luchando por llegar a mi alcance, dejarme ese delicioso olor impregnado en la mente. Y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que mi estómago estaba rugiendo. Cosa no desapercibida por los transeúntes que paseaban por las calles del tranquilo Tomoeda, los cuales me miraban como si estuviera desquiciada o simplemente desahuciada. Y fue ahí cuando recordé otra cosa, muy insignificante para mí y mis días en la preparatoria.

-No me peiné- susurré mientras trataba de acomodar un poco mi húmedo cabello tras mis orejas. Tenía la suerte de no haberlo dejado crecer demasiado por lo que no era muy necesario eso de estarme pasando un cepillo cada dos horas, aunque pensándolo bien nadie lo hacía así.

Apresuré el paso cuando vi las puertas del instituto aún abiertas. Al menos esta vez no había llegado tan tarde.

En la caseta de entrada estaba el guardia que ya tantas veces me había hecho el favor de dejar que me escabullera y llegara aunque fuera a segunda hora. No era muy alto, algo regordete y con evidentes canas rodeándole la nuca. Su bigote ocultaba muchas veces su sonrisa, aunque aun así podía notar que era sincera y amable.

Cuando me vio pude ver en su rostro una especie de sorpresa e incredulidad.

-Señorita Sakura- se dirigió a mí, aún con la incredulidad rodeándole por todo el semblante.

¿Tan mal me veía? O sería que me había pasado de tarde. ¿Por qué me miraba así? No es que tuviera hongos en la cabeza, ¿o sí?

Me cercioré pasando una tímida y lenta mano por la base de mi cabello. No había ninguna extraña protuberancia. No había hongos ni nada por el estilo que me hicieran parecer un extraterrestre.

-¿Llegué muy tarde, otra vez?- titubé ante la casi evidente afirmación, la cual no llegó.

-Todo lo contrario- sonrió- ha sido la primera en llegar.

-L-la p-p-primera –oh si, si tuviera un espejo frente a mí no vería mi cara, sino un enorme foco rojo brillando, con un lema tatuado en el: Niña idiota no recuerda que adelantó el reloj para llegar a tiempo. _Touya, me las pagarás._

-No se preocupe señorita- volvió a sonreír tan amablemente que ya no podía dejar de sonrojarme -las instalaciones ya casi están abiertas. Debería ir a desayunar algo, pues parece que tuvo una carrera muy larga-.

-Muchas gracias Kazuo-.

Y emprendí carrera de nuevo hacia el baño. Por suerte, gracias a mi querida amiga Tomoyo, siempre cargaba con una pequeña cosmetiquera en la mochila. Todo esto en contra de mi voluntad.

No tarde en plantarme frente al enorme y deslumbrante espejo, ¿No había dicho que los odiaba?, bueno lo diré de todas formas: Odio los espejos. Por qué, simple no me gusta reflejarme en ellos.

Saqué un peine improvisado y comencé a cepillarme el cabello. No estaba tan enredado ni esponjado por lo que opte en dejarlo suelto, sin ninguna pinza o pasador.

Suspiré recordando mi repentino vacío estomacal. Procedí a medio maquillar las recientes ojeras que oscurecían un poco el borde de mis ojos. Puse un poco de rímel sobre las pestañas y pasé un lipstick transparente sobre mis labios.

La chica más natural del instituto me habían dicho. ¿Me importaba? En lo más mínimo. Maquillaje y yo era como mencionar agua y aceite unidos en una mezcla heterogénea. Imposible, ¿no?

Dejé de lado los materiales de tortura y di un último vistazo al inmóvil y frío espejo. Ahí estaba la chica natural, que no pasaba mate y la regaba cada que podía. Sonreí con gracia ante lo último, me autocriticaba tan rotundamente que ya hasta parecía de esas personas que se la pasan hablando de los famosos en algún programa barato y corriente.

Caminé hacia afuera del baño y me topé con algo. Vaya que era torpe. Levanté la vista y frente a mi estaba una pizarra, ciertamente olvidada por alguien.

-Espero no deje moretón- dije mientras me sobaba el lugar de tan duro golpe - ¿qué es eso?-.

Un cartel color celeste pálido pregonaba en letra mecanografiada lo siguiente: **Último aviso para los que no tienen muchas probabilidades de pasar el semestre con las siguiente materias **-mi corazón dio un vuelco - **Ciencias Sociales, Física II, Química III, Matemáticas VI. Favor de presentarse al salón de tutorías. ¡Es tu oportunidad de conseguir el pase!**

No sé porque esas palabras en lugar de entusiasmarme me daban escalofríos.

Me habían contado que los estudiantes que te asignan como tutores son los que están en último grado de carrera estudiando dichas materias en específico y como tienen muchos deberes de la Universidad son demasiado estrictos.

Ya me imaginaba a mi tutor escupiendo fuego y pegándole a mi escritorio con un látigo, tratando de explicarme como despejar la incógnita _x_. Todo a base de golpes y torturas mentales.

Podía irme despidiendo de mis sábados tranquilos, o de mis entrenamientos con las porristas. O las prácticas de voleibol, las salidas con Tomoyo al centro comercial y todo lo demás. Hice un puchero mientras trataba de despejar mi mente pensando en ese enorme oso de felpa que mi padre me había prometido, todo con tal de pasar el semestre.

-¡Lo voy a conseguir!, así tenga que enfrentarme a un dragón gruñón escupe fuego-.

Con paso firme fui a la cafetería que para mi suerte estaba abierta. Me introduje sin problemas pidiendo disculpas a la señora que se encontraba lustrando el suelo.

Llegué hasta la caja registradora y pedí un jugo junto a unas bolas de arroz. Lo pagué y dispuse a salir. Justo cuando abandonaba del lugar volví a topar con algo, derramando mi jugo sobre dicha cosa.

-Fíjate por donde vas Kinomoto, no puede ser que sigas siendo tan torpe- sus cejas oscuras y gruesas se unieron en una sola, dejando ver que se encontraba realmente molesto. El cabello color chocolate caía esparcido por todos lados, mechones por aquí mechones por allá, haciéndolo ver como lo que era, el despreocupado Li.

-L-lo siento- no pude evitar sonrojarme y pedir veinte disculpas por segundo, aunque fuera al ser de piedra que todo el mundo conocía.

-Déjate de tonterías y hazte a un lado- ni siquiera volteo a mirarme, cosa que no me preocupó demasiado. Así era el con todo el mundo, frío, cortante y según yo hasta arrogante y presumido. Pero era una persona al fin y al cabo.

No seguí desperdiciando el tiempo de almuerzo que tenía y dejé de pensar en el famoso Li Shaoran. Llegué hasta lo que era una banca de cemento colocada en el jardín principal, desde donde podía divisarse la entrada y mi salón.

Le di unas cuantas mordidas a la bola de arroz hasta que esta por fin desapareció de entre mis manos, al igual que el delicioso jugo de manzana. De pura casualidad voltee hacia el portón de entrada y vi una enorme melena negra meciéndose en el viento. La dueña de dicho cabello suavemente ondulado en las puntas, blanca como la nieve, batía su mano frenéticamente en una dirección aproximada hacia…

-¡Sakurita!- claro, a donde más iba a estar saludando Tomoyo si yo era la única que hasta el momento estaba por ahí, bueno aparte del "cubo de hielo" alías Li.

Corrió hacia mí y alzó los brazos. Esa era mi mejor amiga, la que al no vernos durante dos días me saludaba como si hubieran pasado años. Era algo incómodo algunas veces, pero nunca le negaría un abrazo.

-Tomoyo- respondí mientras sentía sus delgados brazos rodearme por el cuello, en un intenso saludo matutino. Se separó justo como había llegado, rápidamente y sin darme tiempo de reaccionar. Puso su cara de no entender y me miró con cierta curiosidad, que le navegaba por sus lindos ojos violetas.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- posó su mano derecha sobre su mentón haciendo amague de pensar en la posible respuesta.

-Verás Tomoyo… -sería vergonzoso contarle, pero no sabía mentir y por otro lado siempre he pensado que es preferible decir la verdad- anoche adelanté el reloj para así cuando me levantará en la mañana hacer mi rutina tranquilamente, pero por alguna razón al despertarme me alarmé y olvidé que había hecho eso, por lo que aquí estoy, una hora antes de la entrada- sonreí con pena, sonrojándome ligeramente.

-Hay Sakura, tu siempre tan despistada- sonrió ampliamente mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado.

Le conté a Tomoyo lo de las tutorías y mi enorme temor por toparme con un tutor descolocado y rabioso, a lo que ella solo reía y afirmaba con la és me dio a entender que no todo lo que me habían informado sobre las tutorías era realmente cierto.

-¿Entonces me acompañas en la salida a tutorías, para pedir cuanto antes a alguien que me asesore para no dejar matemáticas?- dije todo en un tono tan lastimero que hasta a mí se me achicó el corazón de solo pensar que me diría que no.

-¡Por supuesto!-.

Y así pasaron los minutos. La preparatoria comenzó a llenarse de estudiantes y parloteos. Idas de aquí para allá, buscando amigos o simplemente queriendo encontrar lugar para irse a copiar la tarea.

La hora de entrada llegó y mi primera clase al igual estaba a punto de comenzar. Tuve la suerte de no cambiar de salón en todo mi recorrido académico, los mismos compañeros, asientos, hasta uno que otro maestro seguía impartiéndonos clase.

Me adentré en la boca de lobo, sintiéndome diferente, había algo mal ahí, cosa que no tarde en notar. El salón estaba completamente vacío. Comenzaba a preocuparme.

-Tomoyo, ¿qué nadie vendrá a clases hoy?- ella solo levantó una ceja y luego se echó a reír.

-Se nota que no estás acostumbrada a llegar a tiempo- voltee al notar que esa voz no era la dulce y tierna de mi amiga.

-Vamos Li, no seas tan malo con Sakurita- sonrió la amatista -no tuvo un buen despertar-.

-Ajá- y el don metiche dispuso a tomar asiento, justo detrás de mí banca, como siempre. Seguía sin entender porque si tanto me odiaba seguía sentado ahí tras de mí. Tal vez tenía complejo de masoquista o algún otro padecimiento extraño.

No había dejado de mirarlo ni un segundo, cosa que pareció incomodarlo de sobremanera. Era demasiado maleducado para ser tan lindo, apuesto que si sonriera se vería mejor.

Le sonreí tratando de que imitara mi acto, como si de un reflejo se tratase. A esto el solo me miro raro.

-¿Podrías voltearte Kinomoto?, tu mirada me… molesta- oí la tenue risa de Tomoyo que seguía de pie junto a mí. Li medio se sonrojo, la risa debió avergonzarlo.

-Está bien- sonreí de nuevo y me senté.

El resto del día transcurrió normal. Ecuaciones químicas que medio entendí, guerras sin sentido que se abalanzaron sobre todo el mundo, distancias entre puntos determinados, gramática, y mi pesadilla: ecuaciones lineales.

Sude frío esa última hora. Veía como uno a uno mis compañeros pasaban al pizarrón a resolver problemas sin sentido. Despejar incógnitas que no tenía ni idea para que servían y un montón de cosas que me venían atormentando desde hacía unos meses.

Y por fin llegó el tan esperado sonido de la chicharra. Bendito ruido que destrozaba tímpanos y demás, dando la oportunidad de salir corriendo de ahí, y dejar por un rato las odiosas matemáticas.

Tomé mi mochila y salí tan aprisa que no di tiempo a Tomoyo para que me siguiera él paso. Había cambiado de opinión, no quería un tutor, no quería que alguien me dijera tonta por no entender cosas tan "simples", para los demás, claro.

-Sakurita, espera -escuché como mi amiga corría desesperadamente tras de mí, intentando alcanzarme y tal vez cuando me hubiera capturado, arrastrarme hasta el aula de tutorías. Pero eso no sucedería, no por nada era la chica más veloz del instituto.

Todo se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco. Vi a mi madre parada junto a mí, sonriendo. ¿Acaso volvería a decepcionarla? Paré en seco y caminé sobre mis propios pasos. Desde ahora todo iba a cambiar, aunque tuviera que sacrificar mis sábados, entrenamientos y salidas. Debía hacer que si mi madre estuviera aquí, sonriera por mí.

Divisé a Tomoyo unos metros más adelante, sosteniéndose el pecho, como si su corazón fuera a salírsele por la boca de un momento a otro. Sonrió aún agitada, esperando que me acercara más.

-Qué carrera me has hecho dar- seguía jadeando.

-Lo siento Tomoyo- me disculpé más apenada de lo necesario -me comporté como una cría.

-Vamos, no es necesaria tu disculpa- movió la mano en el aire restándole importancia a mi niñería. Se enderezó, recuperando su semblante aristocrático y calmado.

-Bueno Tomoyo- dije intentando no sonar alarmada -vamos a buscarme un tutor-.

Mi amiga no hizo más que dedicarme una de sus preciosas y deslumbrantes sonrisas, brindándome todo el apoyo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Caminamos hasta el salón en el cual estaban pintadas unas enormes letras negras donde se leía perfectamente: _**TUTORÍAS**_.

Tragué pesado y pasé sigilosamente. El aula se veía más acogedora de lo que hubiera imaginado. Había varias mesas rectangulares, rodeadas de sillas acolchonadas en color crema. Tras las mesas estaba un enorme librero, lleno de títulos tanto escolares como de otros que iban desde la fantasía hasta el misterio.

No advertí una presencia hasta que después de escuchar un carraspeo me giré y pude divisar detrás del escritorio a una chica de largo cabello negro, recogido en una coleta. Traía unos lentes finos que le resbalaron hasta la punta de la nariz.

-Puedo ayudarlas en algo- Tomoyo no se movió ni un ápice al igual que yo. La chica levantó una ceja y luego sonrió -no tengan miedo, no muerdo-.

Me reí ante el comentario y me acerqué un poco más, intentando pensar como decir lo que ella a medias intuía.

-Vengo por lo de las tutorías- me sonrojé -de matemáticas-.

-Claro, un momento- sacó un papel de una carpeta forrada en color azul, buscó algo y continuó -¿Prefieres clases compartidas o privadas?-.

-Pues…- ¿sería bueno que otros vieran mi estupidez?, no -privadas- dije frenéticamente mientras tomaba asiento.

La chica sonrió y dijo- Muy bien, apunta tu nombre y tus datos aquí –me tendió la hoja que había estado observando junto con una pluma.

Procedí a contestar todo lo referente a mi persona. Materia que solicitaba, nombre, grupo, turno, -¿Alergias?- arqué una ceja- ¿Para qué?-.

-Podría ser útil- sonrió.

Me encogí de hombros y terminé de anotar todos mis datos. Le devolví la hoja y suspiré.

-Gracias- tomó el documento y me miró fijamente- ¿No has escuchado buenas cosas sobre los tutores, verdad?-.

-En realidad no- me reí nerviosamente.

-No te preocupes, te he asignado a la mejor persona que puede darte clases- me entregó un papelito con una dirección y un teléfono- tienes suerte de haber llegado temprano, es el tutor más solicitado y créeme que da buenos resultados- sonrió amablemente.

-Muchas gracias- me levanté del asiento y salí por la puerta aún con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora.

* * *

Hey guys!, una disculpa por el retraso... procedo a cometar el review del capítulo anterior :D

**JenLi-Chiba92: **Gracias por estar leyendo, y sí yo tampoco tenía muy claro de que iría la historia, pero ya me he formado una idea de lo que pueda tratarse. Espero y sigas leyendo para haber si ahora si va agarrando sentido la situación, ójala y te guste. Nos estamos leyendo :D.

Espero actualizar pronto.


	3. ¿Quién será?

_Hola!, bueno me hubiera gustado toparme con más reviews, pero es cierto que está historia es aparentemente nueva y desabrida -tal vez-, descuiden pronto irá agarrando sazón, o eso es lo que espero._

**Cómo saben, estos personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la historia es completamente mía. **

_Buena lectura!..._

* * *

_¿Quién será?_

No hube acabado de llegar a mi hogar cuando el papelito que llevaba entre mis manos se iba doblando cada vez más. Lo estrujaba tanto que de vez en vez le echaba un vistazo para cerciorarme de que los dichosos datos siguieran ahí y no hubieran sido borrados por mi tonto e infundado nerviosismo.

¿A qué le temía tanto? La chica del aula de Tutorías me dijo que me había asignado a la mejor persona. ¿Hombre o mujer? Si es hombre, ¿sería guapo, o tendría esa barba enorme cubriéndole la mitad del rostro? O también podría ser mujer. En ese caso, ¿Cómo sería?, la chica perfecta, ¿quizás?

Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro, borrando en cada movimiento todos los pensamientos que me cruzaban por la mente.

Entré a mi hogar y me abalancé en un dos por tres al sofá. Tomé el teléfono e indecisa comencé a marcar números al azar, apretando el botón de apagar al instante.

-¿No te basta con molestar a las personas de frente?- se burló mi adorable hermano -Ahora también por servicio telefónico-.

-Touya- lo miré preocupada, hablando con una voz lastimera, dándole a entender que no estaba para sus bromas.

-S-Sakura, ¿qué te pasa?- se acercó despacio, sentándose levemente junto a mí, cambiando de un momento a otro su semblante despreocupado.

-Yo… yo- y lo abracé. Sé que mi hermano puede ser un ogro, o un tipo demasiado apático, pero siempre me ha apoyado cuando tengo problemas. Recuerdo una vez cuando era más pequeña, llevaba conmigo una enorme paleta de caramelo y un niño más grande me lo arrebató. Touya lo miró tan feo que al pequeño rufián no le quedó más que correr por su vida.

-Sakura, ¿Te hicieron algo?- titubeó- Porque puedo ir a golpear a quien se haya atrevido a…- lo apreté más fuerte y se calló.

-No, solo que… necesito un tutor, porque bueno, tu sabes que nunca he sido un haz en las matemáticas y pues…- sentí su mano acariciarme el cabello, lo que me dio ánimo para continuar- necesito un tutor, ¿sabes?-.

-Sí, lo acabas de mencionar- me soltó y luego dijo- Deja de ser tan patosa y llama al mentado tutor, al fin y al cabo ya debe existir el domador de monstruos que pueda civilizarte- dicho esto se levantó del sillón y me miró desde lo alto. Yo con mis mejillas infladas y el ceño fruncido maldecía por dentro el haber confiado en él.

Ante mi actitud no hizo más que sonreír. Me revolvió el cabello y dijo- Tú puedes pasar matemáticas, Sakura- para después perderse en la cocina.

Junté el valor suficiente y tomé el teléfono, marqué el número y esperé, y esperé y… seguí esperando. ¿Es que nadie me iba a contestar?

Estaba a punto de cortar la llamada cuando una tenue voz se hizo escuchar desde el otro lado del auricular.

-Sí, ¿bueno?- era la voz de mujer más linda que había escuchado hasta ese día.

-He… hola, disculpe busco a…- rayos, en el papel no mencionaba el nombre de quien me daría las clases- yo… busco a…-.

-¿Hola?, ¿sigues ahí?- escuché su risa angelical.

-Sí, sí, lo siento… es que no me han dado el nombre de la persona a la que busco- sonreí sintiéndome como una completa idiota, estaba llamando a un lugar y no sabía a quién buscaba.

-Bueno linda, dime ¿qué estas buscado?-.

-Sí, lo siento… busco a alguien que pueda darme asesorías de matemáticas, aunque tal vez me dieron mal el número… yo-.

Su risa volvió a inundar la vía telefónica. –Llamas al lugar adecuado, yo soy quien te dará las clases, ¿te parece bien que nos veamos en un rato más?-.

-¿Ya empezaremos las tutorías?- pregunté con incredulidad, con unos cuantos decibeles de más.

-No, solo que me gustaría que nos conociéramos para hacer buena química, ¿no te parece?-.

-Cierto, ¿dónde nos veremos?-.

Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude. Fui a buscar ropa adecuada para ir al café donde me encontraría con aquella chica. Revolví unas cuantas cosas hasta que encontré lo que quería. Un shorts de color amarillo pálido, junto a una blusa sin manga color celeste. Me coloqué los convers color azul y unas cuantas pulseras en el brazo izquierdo.

Me peiné un poco poniéndome un pasador amarillo del lado izquierdo. Volví a retocar el poco maquillaje que llevaba desde la mañana y me dispuse a bajar.

Me sentía segura. Con fuerza para conocer a quien me ayudaría a no dejar la materia que más odiaba, matemáticas.

Tomé el morral amarillo que se encontraba colgado en el perchero de mi puerta e introduje unas cuantas cosas, mi monedero, una mini libretita, una pluma y unos klenex.

Comencé a bajar las escaleras mientras sentía como una pequeña presencia me estaba observando desde algún punto que no alcanzaba a ver.

-¿Kero?- susurré disimuladamente tratando de hacerlo salir de su escondite, cosa que funcionó a la perfección.

Rápido y veloz se posicionó en la última escalera, batiendo su rabo como dándome a entender que estaba conmigo y me apoyaba. No pude resistirme y me agaché alzando los brazos para que viniera conmigo. Sin dudarlo dos veces se lanzó a mí y comenzó a lamer mi rostro.

No hice más que reír y agradecerle internamente su apoyo salival, o moral, como fuera. Era una buena manera de decirle a alguien que lo querías, ¿lamiéndole la cara?, claro, solo si eres la mascota de alguien.

Seguí riéndome del discurso interno que estaba manteniendo en mi mente, era como amortiguar lo que estaba por venir.

Solté al pequeño y peludo terrier y terminé de bajar. Cuando llegué a la puerta giré sobre mí y me quedé inerte viendo mi hogar. La sala estaba justamente a lado izquierdo del pasillo, las escaleras eran visibles desde la entrada y la cocina justo del lado derecho. Del lado de las escaleras estaba la puerta del sótano, donde mi padre guardaba su colección de libros de arqueología y demás. Algunas veces me daba por bajar y hojear uno que otro libro buscando evidencias de otras culturas, sus costumbres, tradiciones, etc.

Sonreí ante mi retraso, otee el reloj de muñeca que iba en mi mano izquierda y me di cuenta que faltaban quince para las 4, eso me dejaba con…

-¡Rayos!- cerré la puerta tras de mí he hice carrera hacía el café en el que había quedado con mi recién adquirida tutora.

Mientras iba aumentando mi ritmo cardiaco a consecuencia del constante movimiento, recordé el cómo nos reconoceríamos. Ella había dicho que iría vestida de azul, con un pasador de cabello en el mismo tono. A esto, mi imaginación no podía dejar de hacer acto de presencia. La veía sentada sobre una mullida silla color vino, sosteniendo una taza de té, revolviendo su sedoso cabello color… ¿sería teñida o rubia natural?, a todo esto, ¿era rubia?

Me detuve en una esquina jadeando, intentando recuperar el aire que había ido dejado en cada calle que recorrí en tan solo unos cuantos minutos. Después de recuperar la compostura miré en derredor buscando la cafetería 'El péndulo'.

No tardé demasiado en divisar un pequeño local que tenía pintadas letras blancas en los ventanales anunciando al Café el Péndulo. Desde afuera podía sentirse el aire elegante que emanaba de aquel sitio.

Me introduje despacio, sintiendo que desentonaba completamente en ese lugar. Todos iban vestidos elegantemente, portando celulares de lo más modernos y lindos portafolios forrados de alguna piel exótica.

Al notar mi presencia un hombre vestido como pingüino se me acercó y me miró raro. Yo no hice más que sonrojarme y decir que estaba buscando a alguien, a lo que se apartó de mi camino, dándome paso para buscar a mí 'cita'.

Me elevé un poco sobre las puntas de mis tenis, tratando de encontrar el pasador azul. No veía absolutamente nada. Todas la mujeres que estaban ahí iban sin adornos en el cabello, y vestidas de colores oscuros, ningún azul electrizante o verde claro, solo colores serios.

Comencé a desesperarme, ¿y si no venía?, tal vez le llamó alguien menos tonto y se interesó más en esa otra persona. Me agaché y estando dispuesta a salir comencé a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Oye- escuché que gritaban desde el otro lado de la cafetería. Giré un poco mi cabeza y vi a una chica con vestido color azul, y el famoso pasador adornando su hermoso cabello color castaño, tirándole a pelirrojo.

Me acerqué a su mesa, totalmente apenada por no haberla visto cuando entre.

-Discúlpeme, no la había visto- tartamudee con un leve sonrojo cubriendo mis mejillas.

-No te preocupes linda- y me sonrió.

Era tan bonita. Tenía la piel blanca como la nieve, ojos verde oscuro enmarcados por un rostro triangular, y los labios sonrosados, siendo el inferior un poco más grueso.

Me sonrojé al notar que me le había quedado viendo más de la cuenta. Traté de ocultarlo agachándome un poco.

-¿Pero no piensas sentarte?- preguntó sonriente. Yo solo asentí y me senté frente a ella como toda una posesa. No podía dejar de mirar sus facciones, algo en ella se me hacía familiar.

-M-me llamo Sakura y pues… no soy buena en matemáticas- me reí recordando que esa misma había sido mi presentación en un curso de deportes.

-A mi puedes decirme Mei y no es necesario que me hables de usted, me hace sentir vieja- y dejó escuchar su angelical risa, nuevamente.

-Está bien Mei- levanté una ceja al recordar algo y me encogí de hombros.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?- se acercó a mí, posando los codos sobre la mesa inclinándose un poco más. Fue así que me dejó ver el color real de sus orbes, todos los matices que poseía su verde mirada que iban desde destellos grises hasta unos cuantos amarillos.

-Es que soy un desastre para los números y tal vez termines desquiciándote al no ver progreso en mi estado: cero matemáticas- dibujé una falsa sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Vamos pequeña- colocó su mano en mi mejilla- no seas tan dura contigo misma, vas a ver que terminando las tutorías tendrás una nota aprobatoria en el kardex-.

A esto solo sonreí y miré hacia otro lado.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos hablando de temas nada relacionados con las matemáticas, según ella para aligerar la carga que llevaríamos al día siguiente. Me contó historias de su adolescencia. Como odiaba los deportes e inventaba enfermedades para saltarse la clase de educación física. Ante ese relato yo terminé por contarle que deportes era mi curso favorito, que me encantaba agotar toda mi energía batiendo en el aire el bastón, golpeando balones con las muñecas o corriendo tan rápido para ganar el primer premio.

-Bueno Sakura- dijo mi tutora estando las dos en la salida del local- mañana mismo comenzaremos con tus clases- colocó un blanco dedo sobre su barbilla y volvió a hablar- ¿te parece bien que sea en mi hogar?-.

-Claro, en mi casa sería imposible- me reí recordando al fastidioso de Touya.

-Está bien, mañana mismo comenzaremos con las clases-.

_

* * *

_

Dejen sus reviews, si?, vamos solo es poner un poco de palabras alentadoras o desgarradoras, en el caso por el que vaya el review no importa sólo quiero leer alguno :DD.

Procedo a contestarle a :

**_JenLi-Chiba92:_**_ Te sorprendió, verdad?... en un principio pensé colocar a Shaoran como su tutor para que fueran conociendose y todo eso, pero bah!, ya he leído infinidad de historias donde él figura de tutor, por ello quise darle un giro, deperdido de unos 90° :). Ah pero no por ello te decepciones ya verás como se irán mezclando las cosas._

___No se desesperen, ya casi saldrá Shaoran... sólo quiero plantear bien las cosas y de ahí en adelante prometo que saldrá más y más y más... Tal vez incluya a Eriol, pero aún no estoy segura... por otra parte que dicen de Touya y Yukito, los hacemos pareja? o solo amigos?_

__Me retiro mis estimados lectores, espero hayan disfrutado de esté fanfic con el que me he divertido imaginando diversas situaciones, espero a ustedes les pase lo mismo.

Dann fuera...


	4. Consiguiendo una buena nota

_Hola de new... Se que me tarde un resto en subir... ñaa mentira! já, bueno, pero no pude resistirlo, y como ya lo tenía terminado dije, por qué no? __Tal vez se encuentren con horrores de sintaxis, pero disculpenme a veces me pongo a escribir de madrugada y pues el orden a esas horas es lo de menos xD. Espero les guste el siguiente capítulo y no lo olviden..._

**Estos personajes no me perteneces no así la historia que a continuación se presenta.**

_Dejen sus reviews, vamos que me hacen feliz :D_

_Buena lectura!_

* * *

_Consiguiendo una buena nota_

Todo el día siguiente me la pase en las nubes. No use ni un gramo de material encefálico para prestar atención en literatura, o entender por qué no se deben combinar ciertos materiales químicos. Estando como me encontraba, ansiosa porque llegara la tarde e ir a la casa de mí tutora a conseguir una nota aprobatoria, era extremadamente difícil poner atención.

Tal vez no sería un excelente diez o un pasable nueve, o el regular ocho. Ya si del siete se trataba era más que suficiente para hacerme feliz, al menos hasta que me pusiera las pilas y en realidad entendiera algo más complejo que las sumas y las restas, porque si, podré ser idiota para las ecuaciones cuadráticas, lineales, incluso para encontrar la asíntota de una recta, pero las sumas y las restas eran un plano donde me desenvolvía fácilmente.

Y aunque suene malvado de mí parte, odio que todos sepan resolverlas, o que al menos puedan identificarlas, yo ni eso. No entiendo porque no heredé el cerebro de mi padre, o la memoria de Touya. Tuve que nacer con memoria de cacahuate, y entendimiento de gorila. Vaya, no debería insultar a esos animales, tan majestuosos que son, probablemente podrían resolver una ecuación cuadrática sin pestañear.

-Señorita Kinomoto, ¿Podría decirme en que año se inventó la imprenta?- y así es como yo opino que los mamíferos, casi parientes del hombre son…. Un momento, Kinomoto es mi apellido. Ósea que…

Voltee al frente y pude ver como la mayoría de mis compañeros me veían con cara de risa y frustración entremezcladas. Pero ¿Qué era lo que me había preguntado?

-_En 1440 la imprenta moderna_- fue solo un susurro, pero me quedó claro que era lo que debía repetir si no quería que la maestra me pasara al frente y me diera el sermón de mi vida, dándome a entender que esos aspectos son sumamente importantes y cuando vayas a un trabajo será lo primero que te van a preguntar para darte el puesto.

-Esté, pues en 1440- dije totalmente confusa. Tenía hasta las orejas rojas, intentando recordar de que iba la pregunta.

Por suerte la maestra no se detuvo otro milisegundo a proseguir con su escrutinio a mi persona. Giró y dejó caer otra de las tantas preguntas a uno de los chicos que se encontraba babeando su pupitre.

Torcí mi cuello un poco para descubrir quién se había apiadado de mí y me hubo soplado la respuesta, pero lo único que alcancé a divisar fue un montón de cabellos castaños de los cuales su portador estaba mirando por la ventana… seguí el camino hacia donde iba su mirada y no vi nada.

-¿Qué buscas Kinomoto?- su voz áspera y ruda me sacó de mis pensamientos. Voltee a mirarlo e hice lo único que se me ocurrió, le sonreí tan grande como pude y dije:

-Gracias Li, si no me hubieras dicho la respuesta tal vez ahora estaría escuchando el discurso de la maestra, ya sabes ese que…-.

-En realidad no importa- puso los codos sobre su pupitre y entrelazó los dedos de las manos, girando de nuevo la cabeza hacia la ventana.

No pude evitar seguirlo de nuevo. ¿Qué era lo que veía con tanto fervor? Li nunca había sido bueno conmigo, al menos no de la manera para ser considerado como un amigo. De vez en cuando como ahora me decía las respuestas de las preguntas que no alcanzaba a escuchar. Era de las pocas cosas que hacía por mí. ¿Sería que tanta vergüenza le daría verme de pie frente a todo el salón, escuchando como era regañaban? Todo por estar pensando en musarañas.

Sonreí pensando en esa imagen mental que se había formado en mi cabeza, pero a la vez un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

-¿E-estás bien Kinomoto?- sentí como era sostenida por los brazos de mi enemigo autoproclamado.

Y todo lo siguiente que supe fue que fui llevada a zancadas hacia la enfermería, ¿Tan mal me había puesto esa imaginación mía?

Alcancé a escuchar cuchicheos sobre un posible desmayo por falta de almuerzo y fue cuando recordé que de nuevo me había levantado a las prisas y no había tomado el desayuno.

Después de lo que me parecieron horas abrí los ojos. La enfermera me informó que solo había estado así por unos veinte minutos y que el chico que me había traído seguía ahí.

¿Li seguía ahí? Pero… ¿por qué?

Cuando la enfermera hubo salido vi como entraba el famoso cubo de hielo, para todo esto, ¿Seguiría siendo el cubo de hielo después de lo que hizo por mí?

-Gracias Li- le sonreí. Y podría parecer tonta sonriéndole a alguien que sabía nunca iba a responder con el mismo gesto, pero pasó algo que pensé nunca vería en mi vida, Li sonrió.

Noté que sus labios que estaban curvados hacia arriba se veían realmente lindos. No eran muy gruesos pero tenían el justo tamaño. De color rosa. Pero… ¿Qué rayos hacia yo viendo los labios de Shaoran Li?

Me sonrojé furiosamente al caer en la cuenta que me había gustado de sobremanera la sonrisa de aquel chico. Bajé la mirada intentando contar exactamente cuántas rayas había en el suelo y así despejar mi mente de aquellos pensamientos.

Escuché un carraspeo y sintiendo mis mejillas con su ya color habitual me dispuse a observar de frente que era lo que iba a decir.

-Dijo la enfermera que ya podíamos volver al salón de clases- comenzó a acariciarse el cabello frenéticamente.

-Sí, yo diría que deberíamos volver- me levanté de la camilla y nos dispusimos a salir.

La mitad del camino la pasamos en silencio. No habiendo nada de qué hablar se me ocurrió preguntarle lo no tan obvio.

-Oye Li, ¿Por qué te quedaste ahí conmigo?- y su cara no fue de las mejores que he visto, parecía que de su rostro quisiera brotar lava, rojo casi volcánico.

Frunció el ceño y después de recuperar su color natural dijo:

-Todos sabemos que eres torpe, y no quise arriesgarme a que pasara otro accidente- levantó una ceja y siguió mirando hacia el frente.

-Ah, de todas maneras, muchas gracias-.

-De nada Kinomoto- lo miré por el rabillo del ojo- Pero ni creas que voy a estar al pendiente de ti y tus torpezas-.

Soltó esto último de una manera tan ácida que hasta mis jugos gástricos pudieron calificar de material dulce. Este chico era todo un suplicio, un momento podía pasar de buena persona y justo dos minutos después soltaba todo el veneno cada que le era posible.

_-¿Por qué tiene que ser tan malo conmigo?-_ pensé mientras inflaba mis mejillas.

Las horas pasaron volando, hasta matemáticas. Eso para mí ya era mucho. Lo genial de todo era que la última clase era deportes. Cuando recordé eso y hubo tocado el timbre salí volando del salón junto con mis demás compañeros. Llegamos a los respectivos vestidores y nos colocamos la ropa adecuada para hacer la actividad física.

El uniforme consistía en una playera blanca en conjunto con unos shorts azul oscuro. El de los chicos era exactamente igual, solo que llevaban los shorts un poco más abajo.

Cuando vi el balón estamparse contra el suelo corrí con todas mis fuerzas a su encuentro, necesitaba dar unas buenas patadas si quería descargar toda la energía que había estado acumulando en esos días. Pero el profesor me detuvo.

-Lo siento Sakura, se cuánto te gusta jugar, pero la enfermera me ha dado claras ordenes que no te deje hacerlo- sonrió de una manera ladeada y después de dejarme a un lado, con la boca abierta sacó su silbato y se dispuso a darles indicaciones a los demás.

Molesta, enojada, enfurecida… todo venía siendo lo mismo Sakura Kinomoto. Me puse a patear la tierra y decir un montón de incoherencias, por lo que no vi lo que sucedió en la cancha de los chicos, solo hasta que llegó Tomoyo corriendo a decírmelo.

-¡Sakurita!, ven a ver lo que pasó- mi amiga lucía más pálida de lo normal, ¿Acaso alguien murió?, sacudí la cabeza y me golpee la frente.

Me tomó de la mano y me condujo hasta el gran arremolinamiento de personas. La gran mayoría eran chicos que se encontraban agachados como tratando de revivir a alguien. Creo que me puse igual de pálida que Tomoyo al ver que quien estaba tirado en el suelo era el mismísimo Li.

No me podía dar el lujo de dejarlo ahí tirado, si él me había ayudado yo haría lo mismo con él.

-¿D-dónde está el maestro?- pregunté con la garganta seca.

Una de las chicas que estaban observando lo sucedido dijo que nadie lo había visto después de que dio las indicaciones. Por lo cual me decidí.

Abrí paso entre la multitud y me arrodille frente al inerte cuerpo.

-¿Li?- me daban escalofríos nada más de pensar que tocaría su pecho, pero recordé lo que hizo por mí y continué.

No lo sacudí bruscamente, solo le di unos leves movimientos, pero parecía no reaccionar.

-¡Le falta aire!- gritaron desde atrás.

-Vamos Sakura, dale respiración de boca a boca- otra voz se dejó escuchar.

Voltee incrédula, pero si no se estaba ahogando, ¿Para qué…? Tomoyo asentía levemente mientras los demás me miraban entusiasmados.

Me armé de valor y comencé a descender levemente, aun con los ojos abiertos. Besaría a Li… mi corazón comenzó a palpitar. Casi llegando al borde de su boca, la cual mantenía abierta con mis dedos, él abrió los ojos. Se puso rojo hasta la punta de los cabellos.

-¿Q-qué rayos?- se retiró rápidamente de mí por lo cual, gracias a su impulso caí de sentón- No te me vuelvas a acercar, ni un solo centímetro- dijo con una rabia que me ardió, estuve a punto de llorar. Sus palabras en realidad me habían lastimado, yo solo quería ayudarlo.

La salida fue tranquila. Me cambié en estado vegetativo, tal vez me puse la falda al revés o el suéter encima de la blusa, no me importó y salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude. No vi a Li, y la verdad no tenía ganas de verlo. Aunque sabía perfectamente como era él, su comportamiento me había causado cierta sensación de vacío en el estómago.

Al llegar a mi casa lo primero que hice fue correr a la cocina, olía delicioso.

-Mmm… ¿Pongo la mesa hermano?- pregunté amablemente mientras disfrutaba el aroma que emanaba de la estufa.

-Ten cuidado con la vajilla, Monstruo-.

La comida fue demás tranquila, no hable demasiado y a Touya pareció no importarle.

Después de comer subí a mi habitación y me cambié. Me coloqué una blusa verde oscura de tirantes gruesos con unos pesqueros de mezclilla clara. De tenis unos verdes muy lindos que había comprado hacía unos meses.

-Touya, ¡Ya me voy!- cerré la puerta tras de mí y emprendí mi camino.

El trecho no era muy largo. Unas cuantas cuadras más allá de la tienda de peluches a la que me gustaba ir con Tomoyo podía divisarse el edificio en el cual vivía Mei.

Cuando llegué pude escuchar unos ruidos extraños. Era como si estuvieran moviendo muebles de un lado a otro, sin reparar en donde dejarlos acomodados.

Toqué el timbre y esperé.

-Sakura- abrió la puerta una muy animosa Mei, traía una blusa rosa bajo un overol blanco, el cual llevaba desabrochado del lado derecho.

-¿Estás pintando tu casa?- pregunté algo incómoda, viendo la evidente respuesta manchando su ropa- Porqué puedo volver más tarde-.

-¡No!- sonrío ante su propio grito- Disculpa, he estado remodelando un poco mi departamento, pero puedo dejarlo para otro día- abrió la puerta haciendo un espacio para dejarme entrar- Pasa-.

Sin más entre y me dispuse a admirar todo a mi alrededor. Era un lugar espacioso pero aún no había muchos muebles. Era como si acabara de mudarse. Al final del pequeño recibidor estaba colocado un sofá y sobre esté un montón de cosas, portarretratos, y muñequitos de porcelana. Al lado del sofá estaba una caja enorme la cual parecía tener dentro un televisor de pantalla plana.

-Me he estado moviendo de residencia varias veces- dijo risueña- Pero… es que ninguna se parece a mi hogar- se afligió como por una milésima de segundo, pues en el siguiente ya portaba esa enorme y hermosa sonrisa. Se colocó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. No lo tenía muy largo, solo un poco por debajo de los hombros.

-¿Y crees que está es la indicada?- pregunté distraída mirando un viejo reloj de pared que adornaba el cuarto principal.

-Eso espero- tomó una pequeña mesa, que hasta el momento no supe de donde saco, y la colocó justo en el centro de la habitación- Bueno Sakura, dejemos de hablar de mis antiguos hogares y pongamos manos a la obra-.

Las explicaciones de Mei eran pausadas y claras. Recordé a la chica de tutorías la cual me dijo que era el mejor tutor que podía haberme asignado. Sin duda alguna ella lo era. No dejé ninguna duda. Todo lo que no alcanzaba a entender era vuelto a ser explicado, paso por paso, en un idioma tan simple que hasta me daban ganas de reírme de mi misma, por hace algunos días cuando no comprendía porque las letras podían figurar como números.

Éste sería el mejor último semestre en la preparatoria.

* * *

_Jojojo les gustó el capítulo?, pasen y comenten... quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que se toman su tiempo y dejan un pequeño comentario acerca del capítulo, Muchas gracias! :)_

**Moonlight-Li: **_Vaya que tus teorías me sorprenden, en serio... en los próximos cápitulos se descubrirá quien es Mei no te preocupes. Y me alegra mucho que te entretengas con está historia, sigue disfrutandola tanto como yo, Chao!_

**ValeePuki:**_ Claro que la continuaré, no te desesperes :D, todo a su tiempo... ya verás que tienen que ver los unos con los otros._

**jannettcita: **_Jeje, tienes razón la descripción coincide hasta ciertos puntos con la profesora Mizuki, pero no es ella... En tanto a incluir a Eriol, ya lo consideré y me pareció una excelente idea, además que sería de nuestros protagonistas sin Eriol y Tomoyo, no?, y lo referente a Touya y Yukito no los haré pareja, total Yuki no tendrá mucha participación en está historia, o tal vez si?... _

**kilalaselene: **_Muchas gracias, tienes toda la razón, no hube especificado que es una historia de mundo alterno, por lo tanto no incluirá eventos mágicos o cosas por el estilo._

_Bueno chicas y chicos?, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, si sí comenten y si no, pues también ... :D __Nos estamos leyendo, cuidense y estudien :)_

_Dann- fuera_


	5. Porque hay de tutores a tutores

_Hola!, aqui de nuevo dejando otro capítulo de esta historia... me he dado cuenta que es tierna -hasta cierto punto- xD..._

****

_Los personajes que aqui aparecen no son mios sino de las chicas de Clamp._

_Buena lectura ;)_

* * *

_Porque hay de tutores a tutores_

Iban tres días, tres maravillosos días en los cuales no me daba la gana de tirarme por la ventana cada que entraba la profesora de matemáticas. En lo que iba de ese tiempo yo y mi gigantesca sonrisa no dejaban de verse por todo el instituto, y es que no era para menos, cuando la maestra me creyó distraída y me pasó al frente resolví el problema. Obviamente con alguno que otro tropiezo, borrón y nerviosismo, pero pude hacerlo, que era lo que terminaba contando a esas alturas.

La profesora no hizo más que felicitarme, mirándome como si fuera un extraño ser de otro planeta, o galaxia si era posible.

-Sakurita, sí que has mejorado- decía una muy entusiasmada Tomoyo.

-Querido alumnos- la voz del profesor Terada inundó el salón de clases. Yo quise saber a qué hora había terminado Ciencias Sociales- Reciban con gusto al nuevo alumno de intercambio Eriol Hiragizawa-.

Todos dieron un gustoso aplauso al nuevo chico. Desde mi asiento podía verse que era alto, tal vez un poco más que Li. Tenía la piel blanca como la porcelana y el cabello negro carbón. Sus ojos azul oscuro eran ocultados por unas elegantes gafas.

-Eriol pasa a tomar asiento tras Tomoyo- he indicó a mi amiga.

El joven muchacho asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a avanzar, internándose en nuestra fila. Se paró en seco frente a Tomoyo y le dijo, de la manera más cortes que he visto en todos mis 17 años.

-Mucho gusto señorita- tomo su mano y la estrechó suavemente, a lo que la amatista solo pudo ruborizarse intensamente, ¿Y quién no lo hubiera hecho?, en su lugar seguramente mi rostro ya habría explotado.

Eriol dejó a Tomoyo muy roja y desubicada. Procedió a sentarse y saludar con la cabeza a Li, quien no se inmutó en corresponderle.

Creo que mis cachetes se tiñeron de carmín al darme cuenta que el tal Hiragizawa me estaba viendo. Sonrió y procedió a presentarse.

-¿M-mi nombre?- pregunté aún colorada, el asintió despacio- Pues me llamo Sakura-.

-Vaya, que hermoso, igual al árbol de sakura- miró a Li y sonrió de nuevo.

Hablando de seres inmóviles y cosas sin vida, esté parecía como si estuviera hecho de piedra, como si hubiera dejado de respirar. Tenía el ceño fruncido y una cara de pocos amigos. ¿Tan mal le habría caído Eriol?

La hora de salida no tardó en llegar, el día se había pasado demasiado rápido para mi gusto, nuevamente. Decidí caminar de regreso a casa con mi amiga, para matar el tiempo, aparte que era viernes y no tendríamos mucho que avanzarle a la tarea.

-¿Tomoyo?...- le hablé por quinta vez en el día- ¿Estas bien?- en realidad que me preocupaba. No había bajado de la séptima nueve a la que se había montado y quien sabe desde…

- Te gusta, ¿verdad?- pregunté tanteando terreno.

Y al fin reaccionó. Puso cara de no entender y se echó a reír.

-Vamos Sakura, ¿Cómo me va a gustar el joven Eriol?, apenas lo acabamos de conocer- decía mientras se ruborizaba levemente.

-Soy despistada pero no ingenua Tomoyito- le mostré la punta de mi lengua- Sé que ese chico te gustó…- sonreí maléficamente- Más de lo que quieres admitir- me reí- Además- la miré como si estuviera a punto de morderla- ¿Quién dijo que hablaba de él?- sus ojos brillaron ante la sorpresa.

-Pues… vaya, ¿A qué clase de tutor te fuiste a encarar?- decía en tono falsamente molesto.

-Con la mejor querida, con la mejor- ¿dese cuando me había vuelto tan perspicaz?, ni idea, prefería ignorar de donde habían brotado aquellos atributos míos.

Tomoyo y yo comenzamos a reírnos, ella por ser descubierta y yo por haberla atrapado. Y es que no era algo normal que ella se anduviera fijando en chicos de intercambio… en realidad a ella nunca le había gustado nadie, bueno que yo me hubiera enterado.

Al llegar a mi hogar no pude evitar sonreír. Me acababa de dar cuenta que a no era una completa despistada después de todo y le había atinado sin mucho esfuerzo a los sentimientos de Tomoyo.

-¿Por qué esa sonrisa Monstruo?- preguntó Touya.

-No soy un Monstruo, hermano- inflé las mejillas inconscientemente- Ya no quiero que me llames así-.

-Lo siento Sakura- me guiño un ojo y yo pensando que cumpliría su trato sonreí- Quise decir: Lo siento Monstruo- y se fue riendo a la sala.

Subí animadamente las escaleras. Hoy llegaría mi padre de su viaje, al fin lo volvería a ver y podría abrazarlo. Tomé una blusa de manga corta de color lila que tenía estampado un corazón blanco en el centro, y me puse unos jeans entubados, azul oscuro. Busqué las sandalias negras que estaban bajo mi cama.

-¡Kero!- grité frustrada al darme cuenta que el muy pillo había vuelto a jugar con mis zapatos.

Una pequeña bola de pelos marrones se asomó por debajo de las cobijas. Pude ver su miradita burlona como queriendo decir: _Já, tengo tus sandalias._

-Pequeño diablillo- le sonreí malévolamente mientras intentaba capturarlo, pero el muy listo hubo salido corriendo al prevenir mis movimientos.

No tuve más remedio que calzarme los viejos convers negros, los cuales ya habían sobrevivido a los inhumanos tratos por parte de los colmillos del juguetón terrier.

Baje las escaleras rápidamente, salté varias veces hasta llegar al pie de estás. Y lo vi, ahí parado junto a la puerta, con la sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

-¡Papá!- grité mientras me arrojaba, literalmente, a sus brazos. El no hizo más que recibirme cálidamente y acariciar mi cabeza.

-Pequeña, ¿cómo han estado?- preguntó paternalmente.

-Muy bien, ¿verdad Touya?- giré para poder mirarlo mejor, sabía que el también querría recibir a papá por lo que me hice a un lado. Mi hermano se acercó tímidamente y le brindó un abrazo a nuestro padre.

-¿Cuidaste bien de Sakura?- le dijo, aún con la sonrisa tatuada en sus labios.

-Sí, hice lo que pude con el Monstruo- le saqué la lengua infantilmente y lo patee.

-Vamos muchachos- río- Vayamos a la mesa que he traído comida-.

Después de millares de preguntas, que no dejaba de hacerle a mi arqueólogo favorito me di por vencida. Nos contó todos los detalles de su aventura. Las personas a las que conoció y la extraña pero deliciosa comida que se aventuró a probar. Al igual que mi padre yo también le expuse mis nuevas noticias, le conté sobre la tutora que me estaba ayudando a pasar matemáticas.

-Confío en ti hija- decía mientras se limpiaba el borde de la boca con la servilleta.

Me despedí de Touya y de mi padre, para emprender camino hacia la casa de Mei.

Llevaba la mochila tras mi espalda, mirando hacia todos lados. Luego de varias cuadras recorridas me encontré tarareando una canción de Three Days Grace. Estaba más que feliz, mi padre había regresado, me iba excelentemente bien en matemáticas y mi mejor amiga estaba ilusionada con el nuevo chico.

No podía ser más feliz, definitivamente todo iba sobre ruedas, todos a mi alrededor eran felices.

Toqué la puerta tres veces. Esperé como siempre, ella tardaba varios minutos en abrir.

-Hola Mei- saludé animosamente, pero noté que algo andaba mal, el brillo en sus ojos era oculto por una capa de algún extraño sentimiento.

Llevaba el cabello castaño recogido en una coleta alta, vestía un conjunto deportivo en color gris.

-Pasa Sakura- dijo en un hilo de voz. Vi el esfuerzo sobrehumano que le evitaba echarse a llorar.

No hice ninguna pregunta, pues sabía que si la hacía probablemente ella negaría todo y pondría su mejor sonrisa.

Nos sentamos en el suelo, apoyando las libretas en la pequeña mesa de centro.

La explicación fue igual de buena que siempre, y yo no dejaba de poner extremada atención, me daría pena preguntar nuevamente un procedimiento. No la quise incomodar de más aunque me di cuenta que desde un principio no debí haber pasado. Conforme pasaban los problemas sus ojos se iban humedeciendo cada vez más, hasta que no pudo aguantar por más tiempo y comenzó a sollozar.

-Mei…- dejé el lápiz sobre la mesa y me incliné para abrazarla.

No me había dado cuenta de un detalle, ella parecía tener la misma edad de Touya. Como me hubiera gustado ser yo la que derramaba lágrimas y no ella, tan linda y buena persona. Me abrazó por la cintura posando su frente sobre mi hombro.

-Sakura- susurró mientras su respiración se iba acompasando, se enderezó y sentó en la misma pose de antes- Discúlpame, yo…- se limpió los ojos y volvió a sonreír, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Y mis ojos debieron abrirse como platos pues su humor cambió tan repentinamente que ni siquiera me dio tiempo de pestañear y asimilar las cosas. ¿De qué me había perdido?

-Sabes- dije aún no muy convencida- Me debes una explicación- no sabía si sonreír o echarme a llorar como desquiciada.

-Claro linda- sonrió magníficamente y continuó- ¿Recuerdas lo que te había contado sobre la nostalgia de los hogares nuevos?- y ahí fue donde entendí todo, una sonrisa se deslizó por mi rostro.

-Vaya, y yo que pensé que habías cortado con tu novio o algo por el estilo-.

Mei comenzó a carcajearse. Ahora las lágrimas que brotaban de sus hermosos ojos eran de felicidad. Y me sentí igual de alegre al ver que ya no sufría.

-En realidad esté lugar es el que menos me ha hecho llorar- movió la mano en el aire- Parece que me encariño rápidamente a esta ciudad- puso cara pensativa y cuando pareció recordar prosiguió- Sakura, tengo una buena y una mala noticia para ti-.

Creo que se me erizaron los vellos de la nuca al escucharla decir aquello, ¿de qué iban esas noticias?

-Tengo que ausentarme de Tomoeda por un mes- tragué pesado, ¿qué haría con mi examen?, si no estudiaba seguramente dejaría matemáticas. Ella notó la interrogante en mi cara y sonrío

-Cálmate Sakura, es temporal-.

-Y…- creía que mi rostro se veía lo bastante arrugado y temeroso, pero a esas alturas era preferible saber toda la verdad de una vez- ¿Cuál vendría siendo la buena noticia?-.

-Que te traeré un hermoso recuerdo de China- sonrío y por un momento le creí.

-Mei, me alegro por tu viaje y todo, pero…- iba a preguntarle que como pensaba que una chica descerebrada como yo pasaría el examen sin ayuda de alguien, pero un ruido proveniente de la puerta cortó el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Mei se levantó rápidamente del suelo y fue a recibir a quien acababa de entrar. Yo aún me encontraba cavilando en mi mente, ¿qué haré, qué haré? Tirarme a un pozo sin fondo se escuchaba bastante prometedor, o tal vez donar mis órganos, pero para esto tendría que morir primero. ¡Que astuta!

-Feimei, ¿Podrías decirme para qué me llamaste?- voltee despacio creyendo haberme imaginado aquella voz, pero no eran solo alucinaciones, era nada más y nada menos que la pura realidad.

Shaoran Li estaba ahí, parado frente al umbral de la entrada. Vestía una playera tipo polo color verde oscuro en conjunto con unos jeans azules, con mechones de cabello castaño rozándole los ojos.

Me giré instintivamente como pretendiendo pasar desapercibida. No era mala idea, solo esperaría hasta que decidiera irse y todo volvería a la normalidad, ¿cierto?

-Shaoran, ella es mi aprendiz- rayos, ¿tuvo que haberme mencionado?, no era un requisito, pude salir viva de esto, de eso estoy cien por ciento segura- Su nombre es...-.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kinomoto?- su mirada de odio me traspasó. ¿Siempre debía ser tan cruel conmigo?

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó una muy confundida Mei.

-S-si… somos compañeros de clase- agaché la mirada totalmente apenada, quería salir de ahí lo antes posible.

-Bueno, entonces esto será más fácil- Li y yo nos limitamos a mirarla.

-¿De qué hablas Feimei?- el cubo de hielo alías 'Odio a Sakura Kinomoto', miró sin una pizca de comprensión a mi tutora.

¿Feimei? Vaya, su nombre era más lindo que solo Mei, definitivamente.

-Sakura, el me suplirá en tus asesorías mientras yo este fuera- Li me vio perplejo, a mí casi se me cae la mandíbula al suelo.

-¿Qué?- gritó Li totalmente frustrado- Estas loca si crees que yo le enseñaré algo a está patosa- dicho esto se apresuró a la puerta, pero fue detenido por Mei.

-Ni se te ocurra- lo vio inquisidoramente- Más te vale hacerme caso o llamaré a nuestra madre- sonrió maléficamente, disfrutando sobremanera el rostro de susto de Li.

Esperen, pongan stop y reversa. ¿Nuestra madre?, aquí había algo que no cuadraba de nada. ¿Por qué a ella no le hablaba de esa manera tan cortante, similar a la que usaba con los demás?

-Linda- me miró con cara de pena- Lamento que sea mi frío hermano el que te ayudará a pasar el curso de matemáticas-.

* * *

_Vaya, al fin las dudas de algunas han sido aclaradas, no?... Mei era la hermana de Shaoran, Feimei... mis felicitaciones a _**moonlight-Li **_quien desde antes lo había intuido :D..._

_Procedo a comentar sus reviews:_

**moonlight-Li:**_ Si, a mi igualmente me dolió cuando Shaoran se apartó así de brusco de la pobre Sakura, pero así es el, aunque tienes razón, es un cubo de hielo relleno de sabroso Chocolate!, saludos, me encanta que sigas mi fic y por más que te guste :D._

**JenLi-Chiba92: **_No te preocupes, entiendo, la escuela es una entidad malvada que te carcome poco a poco (?) jaja, bueno... si, Shaoran es algo bipolar -por si no lo habías notado- xD, pero pronto veremos una nueva faceta de ese hielito andante. Cuidate mucho y precaución con los fauces de las escuela :D._

**VaaleePuki: **_Pues ya ves, Shaoran no vive con Mei, pero es algo más que solo vivir con ella. Espero que sigas leyendo y te gusten los proximos capítulos n.n, saludos._

**jannettcita:**_ Oh si, el aparecido le dicen jeje, que bueno que sigas leyendo y que te agrade, muchas gracias :D. Cuidate mucho._

_Bueno hasta aquí... No lo olviden dejen sus reviews y Muchas Gracias por seguir la trama..._

_Dann- fuera..._


	6. Nuevo reto

_Hola, hola!, como les va?... Ya es fin de semana, hay que ser felices :D, divago xD..._

**Los personajes son de Clamp no me pertenecen, solamente la historia ;)**

_Buena lectura!_

_

* * *

_

_Nuevo reto_

-¡!...- grité contra mi almohada, no había descargado toda mi frustración desde que me enteré que Li Shaoran sería mi tutor temporal.

Seguía sin entender cómo iba a explicarme un simple problema si ni siquiera podíamos hablar bien por más de cinco minutos. Y esto no era culpa mía, él siempre se las arreglaba para crear un ambiente de enemistad entre los dos.

-Estoy totalmente perdida- susurré contra la cobija. Definitivamente tendría que regresar a tutorías y pedir cambio. Por más que estimara a Mei no iba a arriesgarme a perder todo el avance que había logrado, no por ese amargado.

-Si tan solo fuera más amable- bufé.

_Well I tripped, I fell down naked_

_Well I scratched my knees, they bled_

_Sew up my eyes, need to more_

_In our game there is no score…_

Tomé mi celular y procedí a contestar la llamada.

_-¿Hola?-_ pregunté desganada.

_-Sakurita, llamaba para decirte que… ¡Tengo una cita con Eriol!-_ el grito de mi amiga me dejó casi sorda.

_-Me alegro mucho por ti Tomoyo_- dije en el mismo tono de antes.

_-Si yo sé, me siento tan feliz, pero…-_ dudó unos momentos_- ¿Te sientes bien?_- preguntó totalmente alarmada.

_-Yo, lamento arruinar tu felicidad Tomoyo, pero ha ocurrido una desgracia-_ solté ya sin mucho esfuerzo por contenerme.

_-No importa, dime ¿qué ocurrió?-_ su tono demostraba que estaba realmente preocupada por mí, lo que me hizo sentir completamente egoísta.

_-Li, será mi tutor- _suspiré al recordar la mirada que me había dedicado al escuchar las palabras de su hermana.

La risa de Tomoyo se desplazó por el auricular.

_-¿Podrías contarme el chiste?, porque hasta ahora no me han dado ganas de reír- _fruncí el ceño y maldije a mi mejor 'amiga'.

_-Hay Sakurita, disculpa mi sentido del humor, pero es increíble que sigan así los dos- ¿_ahora de que rayos me hablaba?

_-Más te vale que te expliques Daidouji- _amenacé mordazmente.

_-¡Oh!, lo lamento Sakura, debo cortar, chao-._

_-No te atrevas…-._

-Me las pagarás Tomoyo Daidouji- maldije por lo bajo y volví a cubrirme el rostro con la almohada.

La noche transcurrió lenta y amenazadora. Predicaba que mañana no sería un buen día.

Me la pasé dando vueltas en la cama, dándole la espalda a la ventana, luego al retrato de mi madre y así hasta que caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

_El infinito se habría paso frente a mí. Todo quedaba cubierto por las penumbras, limitándose a ser un cuerpo más, que tarde o temprano sería absorbido a la inmensidad del espacio. Divisé un bulto varios metros por delante de mí. Me acerqué tranquilamente hacia aquella protuberancia que salía del suelo y la toqué._

_-¿Quién eres?- me asusté cuando escuché que eso me estaba hablando._

_-S-Sakura- contesté aún temerosa._

_-Eres tú- el bulto emergió de entre la tierra y se paró. _

_Pude ver como el barro iba descendiendo de ese ahora cuerpo que iba tornándose humanoide. Primero pude ver sus brazos y después su torso desnudo._

_Me sonrojé, aquel ser parecía ir al natural._

_Después de varios segundos pude ver una desordenada melena castaña junto a unos penetrantes ojos ámbar, que me miraban fijamente._

_-¿Li, q-qué haces aquí?- le pregunté evitando bajar la vista, sabía que no llevaba nada puesto y por consiguiente no me atrevía a mirar._

_-Shhh- colocó el índice sobre sus labios- Nadie debe saber que estamos juntos-._

_-¿De qué hablas?- lo miré totalmente confundida._

_-Tú y yo, es un secreto, ¿recuerdas?- seguía sin saber de qué iba eso._

_-No te comprendo, ¿a que te refieres con 'secreto'?-._

_-Tú eres Sakura, deberías saberlo- y dicho esto el chico que antes estuvo cubierto de barro desapareció._

La alarma sonó esplendorosa, inundando toda mi habitación con su incesante Ring…ring. Tome mi almohada y me cubrí la cabeza.

-¡Cállate!- grité golpeando al desdichado aparatito, si seguía así debería irme consiguiendo otra alarma despertadora, porque está ya estaba lista para ser lanzada al bote de basura.

Hice todo lo normal que hace una chica de mi edad para antes de ir a la escuela. Me bañé, me vestí lentamente, baje y desayune. Y tomé mi mochila para encaminarme a la preparatoria.

-Sakurita- gritó Tomoyo desde el otro lado de la acera- Ven rápido-.

Caminé, corrección, arrastre los pies hasta llegar a donde mi amiga y puse cara de pocos amigos.

-Vaya, aún no te juntas con Li y ya hasta tienes sus modos- me estremecí ante el comentario y sonreí socarronamente.

-Lo siento Tomoyo, no tuve una buena noche- dije tallándome el puente de la nariz.

-Lo sé, tienes unas ojeras terribles- dijo cubriéndose el rostro- Vamos a remediarlas-.

Y así fue como me llevo a rastras hacia el baño, donde yo en estado zombi solo fui consciente de las luces que me golpeaban en la cara. Sentía algo que me acariciaba las mejillas y luego las pestañas. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Tomoyo?

-Dime de una vez por todas, ¿para qué me disfrazas de payaso?- solté.

-No Sakurita, no es de payaso, es de chica linda y tierna, además te cubrí esas espantosas ojeras, te hacían lucir muy cansada- sonrío mientras guardaba el maquillaje en su bolista.

-Gracias Tomoyo- le dediqué una sonrisa ladina.

Salimos del baño y fuimos directo al salón de clases, los demás compañeros aún no llegaban, solo estaban al final de las filas Li y Eriol, los cuales parecían entablar una conversación amena.

Esperen, ¿Li riendo? Wow, me perdí de algo y grande, muy, muy grande.

-Buenos días chicos- saludó Tomoyo y fue correspondida casi al instante por el par de gafas elegantes.

Me reí ante tal acto y me dispuse a sentar, pero sentí una mirada posarse en mí.

-B-buenos días Li- susurré mientras tomaba asiento, y luego saludaba con la cabeza a Eriol.

Todas las siguientes horas no dejé de sentir la mirada del cubo de hielo sobre mi nuca, la cual sentía incendiarse con cada rocé ocular por parte de castaño.

Al fin mis suplicas se hicieron realidad y el timbre anunció la salida. Tomé mi mochila con cuidado y me levanté del asiento.

-Sakura- me llamó Tomoyo, la miré fijamente esperando que me dijera- Hoy no podré acompañarte porque… bueno- se sonrojó y bajo la mirada.

-Iremos al cine- interrumpió Eriol.

Sonreí y asentí levemente, viéndolos desaparecer entre las filas. Me levanté de mi asiento y comencé a caminar.

-Espera Kinomoto- y ahí estaba, la razón por la que casi no había prestado atención a la clase. Alguien debería decirle que sus miradas se sienten a través de la piel, y arden como los mil demonios.

Me giré sobre mis talones y lo enfrenté. Estaba irritada y molesta, con él y solo con él, porque por su culpa no había podido dormir. Por su culpa tendría que ir a tutorías a pedir cambio, por su culpa había sentido un vacío en el estómago cuando me gritó aquellas cosas, y también era su culpa que no pudiera sonreír.

-Mira Li- usé un tono que solía guardar para Touya cuando había agotado hasta la última gota de mi paciencia- No habrá problemas, ya tengo la solución para librarte de está tortuosa misión- me miró sin entender, abrió la boca como para hablar pero se calló de inmediato- Decidí ir a pedir un nuevo tutor, así que no tendrás que molestarte con enseñarle matemáticas a está patosa- me señale con el dedo índice.

Sin más comencé a caminar hacia el aula de tutorías para realizar el anterior trámite. El cual requería de inmediato pues el examen era en tan solo dos semanas y necesitaba estudiar.

Llegué hasta la puerta principal de aquel salón y lo que vi me dejó pálida como a una hoja de papel.

"**Si no viniste a tiempo tus oportunidades se han acabado, todos los tutores fueron asignados a diferentes estudiantes. Pero no te desanimes, puedes conseguir un tutor por fuera."**

Comencé a hiperventilar al leer aquel asqueroso cartelón. ¿No te desanimes? mis…

Me dejé caer al suelo y comencé a sollozar, estaba perdida. No tenía más que dos opciones, y ninguna me agradaba para nada. La primera: irme a Italia y comenzar una vida como gánster profesional, aniquilar rivales y planear redadas o la segunda, y no por lo tanto más agradable: buscar a Li y rogarle que me enseñara matemáticas, aún después de haberle hablado de aquella manera.

Definitivamente no tendría otra salida. Caminé por los rincones de Tomoeda esperando encontrar algún consuelo, y fue cuando lo vi. El enorme oso color rosado que me habían prometido seguía ahí en el aparador, mi padre ni Touya se molestaron en ir a separarlo porque intuían que no pasaría el semestre. Aunque ni después de las tutorías fueron a hacerlo, tal vez…

Entré al local haciendo sonar una de esas campanitas que anuncian la entrada de un nuevo cliente. Me desplacé hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el oso de felpa como si estuviera hipnotizada.

-¿Cuánto cuesta?- le pregunté entusiasmada a la chica tras el mostrador.

-Lo siento pequeña- giré deprisa al escuchar su tono de pena, creí sentir a mis ojos humedecerse- Ya está separado-.

¡No puede ser! Quería ir a estampar mi rostro contra la primera pared que estuviera afuera. Una no rayada con grafiti. Solo para dejar la huella en la cual todos puedan percibir el mensaje de: Estúpida adolescente marca pared con sangre de su frente para demostrar que su vida es un total desastre.

-Gracias- susurré dolida mientras me disponía a salir de la pequeña tiende de regalos.

Al llegar a mi casa sentía que llevaba arrastrándome varios kilómetros. Seguí la sombra de Touya y al llegar hasta donde estaba lo miré. Me le quedé viendo lo que fue el minuto más largo de mi existencia.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora Monstruo?- cuestionó sin detener su afanosa tarea de preparar la comida.

-¿Los gánster tienen buena vida?, tu sabes un sueldo base y oportunidades de crecer- mi hermano volteo a verme, por su rostro me di cuenta que pensó me había drogado.

-¿Te drogaste?- me reí ante su comentario.

-No, solo quería saber- me deslicé hacia el sofá y me recosté sobre esté. Y fue así que no supe más de mí hasta que sentí un constante movimiento alzarme hacia los lados.

-¿Qué?- pregunté soñolienta a quien estuviera osando interrumpir mis clases de cocina aérea. Debería dejar de ver esos programas de cable que solo dañan la mente.

-Sakura te llama una tal Mei- ¿Mei?, Mei… Mei… ¡Feimei!- me desperecé lo más rápido que pude y tomé el teléfono.

_-¿Hola?, Mei, ¿pasó algo?- _pregunté dejando escapar un bostezo.

_-Si-_ tragué pesado, sonaba molesta- _¿Cómo está que no quieres a Shaoran de tutor?-_ rayos, formuló la pregunta equivocada en el tiempo equivocado.

_-Mei, ahora él es mi última alternativa- _sonreí con pesadez, creyendo escuchar su tenue risa.

_-Bueno pues no pierdas tiempo que él te está esperando en la biblioteca central- _dijo esto de una manera apresurada mientras se despedía.

Ni siquiera mencionó el clima de China. Algún día me las pagarás Mei. Y eso me hizo recordar la larga lista de personas en espera que tenía dando vueltas en mi cabeza, todas aquellas que me las iban a pagar de alguna manera u otra.

Me apresuré a comer y luego pasé a vestirme. Me coloqué una falda blanca que quedaba a 8 dedos de la rodilla, pues estaba haciendo mucho calor. Con una blusa de tirantes gruesos color gris claro. Tomé las zapatillas grises y me dispuse a salir al encuentro de mi nuevo tutor.

Busqué por todas partes pero no lograba ver nada. Y por fin después de tanta búsqueda vi una melena color chocolate inclinada sobre un libro de ¿algebra avanzada?

-L-Li- dije tímidamente.

-Dime Kinomoto- pidió sin despegar la vista del libro.

-Y-yo…- y empezaba a tartamudear frente a él, vaya que quería ganarme el premio a la más tonta- Necesito de tu ayuda- terminé por decir, atropelladamente.

-¿No ibas a conseguir otro tutor?- preguntó sarcásticamente mientras deslizaba sus ojos ámbar hacia mí.

Me senté en la silla que se encontraba frente a él. La mesa nos separaba, pero él podía verme perfectamente. No pensé nunca en llegar al extremo de tener que andarme exhibiendo para poder obtener algo de alguien a quien ni siquiera le agradaba.

Me incliné sobre la mesa y tomé el libro por el borde, bajándolo lentamente. En realidad no podría ver nada pues mi blusa no era escotada, pero el solo acto hizo que el cubo de hielo tragara saliva.

-Por favor- supliqué con cara de perrito triste.

-S-suelta e-el libro Kinomoto- dijo en tono de amenaza, la cual no llegó a surtir efecto pues no moduló su voz al timbre adecuado.

-¿Me enseñarás matemáticas?- ronronee inocentemente.

Eso sí era nuevo, intentando seducir a tu enemigo para pasar una asignatura. Bravo Sakura, bravo.

-S-suelta el libro- se sonrojaba a más no poder. Y eso que solo había usado una voz más dulce y aterciopelada. ¿Qué sucedería si…?

Le tomé la mano derecha, la que se encontraba a punto de desgajar algunas páginas del titular que leía. No pude evitar disfrutar la sensación eléctrica que recorrió desde la punta de mis dedos hasta mis pies. Me sonrojé sobremanera al percibir ese efecto, al que él no pareció ajeno. ¿Habría sentido lo mismo que yo?

-S-si m-me dejas en p-paz- solté su mano y fui deslizando la propia hasta mi regazo- Saca tu libreta y terminemos con esto de una vez- suspiró como siendo liberado de una muy horrible tortura.

Los siguientes treinta minutos me di cuenta que si Mei explicaba grandiosamente, Li era igual de perfecto que ella para las matemáticas. No podía evitar pensar en lo que sentí cuando toqué su mano. Fue algo completamente extraño.

-Li- dije bajito, solo como para que el me escuchara.

-¿Qué, no entendiste?- sonrió socarronamente.

-No es eso- fruncí el ceño- ¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos?- alzó una ceja y se echó a reír.

-¿Has escuchado sobre el experimento del agua y el aceite?- rodé los ojos, sabía a donde se dirigía.

-Si Li, he escuchado sobre el agua y el aceite- dije molesta- Y tal vez no puedan mezclarse ni mantenerse unidos, pero se quedan en el mismo recipiente- sonreí triunfante al ver la cara que ponía, mi razonamiento le había parecido lógico.

-Tienes razón- aceptó despacio- Pero, no te prometo nada Kinomoto-.

-¿Podemos empezar por ahí?- arrugó la nariz.

-¿Por dónde?- preguntó sin muchas pistas de la respuesta.

-Deja de llamarme por mi apellido, conoces mi nombre, es…- y deje espacio para que lo pronunciara.

-Sa-ku-ra- me estremecí al escuchar que era pronunciarlo por primera vez de su boca, ¿así sonaba siempre, o con él era distinto?

-¿Puedo llamarte Shaoran?- asintió levemente mientras tomaba el libro y lo cerraba.

-Muy bien Sakura, ¿tendré que reprimir mis ganas de odiarte?- preguntó medio molesto.

-Claro que no Shaoran- le sonreí levantándome de mi asiento.

* * *

_Well, aquí otro cap. más... no comentaré sobre el porque simplemente me caigo de sueño... son las 6:41 a.m., se preguntaran (o no) que hace aquí esta loca?, bien, no podía dormir... otra cosa, aun no estudio para mi examen de Filosofía y por ello subo temprano para de rato repasar un poco... bueno, en fin, a quién le importa eso xD, a lo que vamos... Comento reviews:_

**tuchy: **_Oh, muchas gracias!, me gustó ver tu comentario en verdad :D... bueno con respecto a Tomoyo y Eriol pues en realidad no sé que pueda ser de ellos, es conforme vaya avanzando la historia... tal vez en un principio los consideré pareja, pero todo puede suceder, que no? :), saludos y buen fin de semana!_

**moonlight-Li: **_De nada, ya sabes, la inteligencia debe premiarse :D... si, pobrecitos de los dos, pero sorpresas vendran, y como dices, Feimei podrá ser el referi de este encuentro, uy, será algo salvaje já xD, un abrazo ;)_

**jannettcita: **_Hey, que bueno que te siga gustando esta historia, y si, de ratillo sale un poco más Eriol, nadamás hay que buscarle un buen propósito (que aún no está claro) xD... cuidate mucho, hasta luego._

**VaaleePuki: **_Como bien lo has dicho, 'que te odie', veremos como se van dando las cosas, y el porque del 'odio' de Shaoran, que no es tan injustificado después de todo jeje, hasta pronto._

**Ari: **_Aww, muchas gracias ;), no te preocupes, que si mi imaginación no me falla y me quedan capítulos, los tendrán cada viernes, además cuando acaben los examenes, tal vez, se puede acortar el tiempo, cuidate mucho._

**Princessmalfoy10: **_Claro, imagina si no hubiera tocado Shaoran de su tutor, no habría trama que contar :( ... sigue al pendiente n.n, nos estamos leyendo :D_

**JenLi-Chiba92: **_xD, muchas gracias!, ah y por lo de el 'odio' no te angusties, sabemos como es Shaoran, tal vez solo disimula otra cosa... jeje, bueno no digo más, aunque es algo más que obvio xD... gracias por seguir leyendo :D, cuidate mucho, hasta luego._

**kilalaselene: **_Sí, pronto... pronto se sabrá que es lo que hay en la cabeza dura y fría de Shaoran... y claro, Eriol tiene que meterse, al igual que Tomoyo, veamos que traman esos dos, take care!_

_O.K., hasta aquí el 6to capítulo si no me equivoco... me alegra bastante que les guste la trama y todo eso... sigan leyendo y dejando sus reviews que me hacen super feliz ;)... quienes leen y no comentan, haganlo, no cuesta nada, please, sus comentarios son valiosos, me ayudan a ver mis errores y o aciertos, en todo caso, un simple... no me gusta ó está linda, sería suficiente :D... tomenlo en cuenta, si?_

_Ah, la canción del celular de Sakura es de **Billy Talent **'Try Honesty'..._

_Hasta el próximo viernes!_

_Dann- fuera._


	7. Lo inevitable, ¿será lo mejor?

_Hey guys!, bueno heme aquí con un nuevo capítulo._

**_Está historia es mía, pero los personajes no, esos son de las chicas de Clamp :)_**

_Disfruten de la lectura !_

* * *

_Lo inevitable, ¿será lo mejor?_

Solo faltaban dos días para el famoso examen, el que me estaba dejando mal de varias maneras. La primera: mis uñas parecían haber dejado de crecer, o era eso o las había estado mordisqueando más de lo normal, después, las ojeras que no daban tregua y no desaparecían y mis enormes ganas de zamparme chocolates por el resto de los días.

-Si sigues comiendo eso- indicó con el dedo- Te pondrás obesa-.

-Mira Shaoran- fruncí el ceño- Lo que coma y deje de comer no es de tu incumbencia- e introduje a mi boca otro trocito de chocolate blanco, ese que tiene pedazos de galleta.

-Já- rodó los ojos- Haz lo que quieras, al fin y al cabo la que quedará en celibato por siempre- sonrió sugestivamente- Serás tú-.

-Eso es lo que tú crees- le guiñé un ojo y sonreí, se sonrojó y metió la cabeza de nuevo en ese famoso libro, el cual no dejaba nunca. Era un ejemplar que se veía viejo y gastado, tenía la cubierta gruesa y áspera de color verde, con letras doradas que anunciaban el título de la obra.

Me limité a seguir con el problema que me tocaba resolver. Inflé las mejillas, el resultado no cuadraba, se veía demasiado pequeño para las cantidades anteriores.

-Shaoran- susurré aún sin despegar la vista de la libreta- No me salé-.

-Serás…- alcé la ceja y lo miré de mala gana- Mira- se inclinó sobre la mesa y señaló una potencia que se encontraba justo encima del problema.

¿Había mencionado que el color de sus ojos cambiaba según su estado de ánimo? A veces parecían dorados, y otras veces se veían oscuros y sombríos. En todo caso a mí me encantaba observar toda la gama de colores que pudieran verse.

-¿Y qué hago con eso?- pregunté aún hipnotizada por sus orbes ámbar- N-no entiendo- vaya y pensé nunca volvería a decir aquello.

-¿No eras ya toda una experta en este ámbito?- se burló sin moverse de su lugar.

-No- me sonrojé sin despegarle la vista de encima.

Estábamos muy cerca, tan cerca que vi que de sus ojos destellaban líneas amarillas y verdes. Él no se movía y no decía nada. Tenía también la nariz más perfecta que hubiera visto, recta, ni muy pequeña ni muy grande.

-Tienes muy bonitos ojos- le susurré. Noté como se coloreaba de inmediato y fruncía el ceño.

-¿N-no puedes concentrarte, Kino… Sakura?- lo vi de reojo intentando ocultar mi sonrisa.

Después de explicarme como hacer las potencias en la calculadora se volvió a enterrar en aquel libro. ¿Qué tenía de especial aquella lectura? O tal vez de ahí hubo adquirido el conocimiento matemático más sublime.

-¿Qué piensas estudiar Shaoran?- rodó los ojos y me miró feo.

-¿Para qué quieres saber, Sa-ku-ra?- y ahí estaba de nuevo aquel sentimiento extraño. Solo era mi nombre, pero la manera en la que lo pronunciaba aquel chico me volvía loca.

-Somos amigos- alzó una ceja y se echó a reír.

-Arquitectura o Contaduría, ¿contenta?- dijo mirando mi libreta.

-Sí, gracias- le sonreí.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó sin verdadero interés.

-Alguna carrera que lleve muchas matemáticas- vi como alzaba los ojos y me veía raro- Y sí, tú serás mi tutor- puso cara de espanto- Por siempre-.

-Estás demente- dejó el libro sobre la mesa y se levantó- Completamente loca- negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

Vaya chico, tan cambiante y lindo, tan…

-Sakura- me llamó, ¿a qué hora se había puesto frente a mí?

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté algo extraviada.

-Hay una película en el cine- alcé una ceja y sonreí- De terror- ahora fue el quien sonrió mientras yo arrugaba el ceño.

-¿Me estas invitando a ver una película de miedo?- solté molesta.

-No, digo que si me a-com-pa-ñas a ver una película de terror- deletreo la palabra para agudizar el sentido. El muy engreído después de querer llevarme a ver algo que de seguro me iba a asustar, no iba a pagarme.

-Claro Shaoran, ¿y tú nieve de que la quieres?- rodé los ojos mientras le decía aquello de manera sarcástica.

-De chocolate si es posible- arrugué la nariz- Mañana saliendo de la preparatoria- se fue caminando. Pude ver que antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la biblioteca sonreía triunfante.

¿Le dije que sí? Rebobiné veinte veces la cinta que se guardaba en mi cerebro. Pude ver cada una de sus expresiones, las palabras exactas que dijo y el tono en el que las soltó.

-Nunca le dije que si iría- susurré revolviéndome en la cama. Hace aproximadamente dos horas había regresado a mi hogar.

Vaya chico. Sonreí contenta. En realidad no me importaba si la película era de terror, o si yo tenía que pagar mi boleto. Yo solo quería estar con él.

-¿Qué me pasa?- me cubrí con la cobija, no era normal que quisiera estar más tiempo del necesario con el cubo de hielo alias 'ojos hermosos'. Me sonrojé furiosamente, ¿desde cuándo le decía así?

Sentí algo moverse entre las sábanas. Me estremecí y cubrí más con el edredón.

-K-Kero, ¿eres tú?- pregunté en un susurro, sin moverme ni un solo milímetro.

-Grr- me destape despacio y vi un bultito acercarse sigilosamente por un lado del colchón.

Tomé al cachorro y este se acomodó plácidamente a mi lado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía conmigo. Era que me extrañaba o simplemente buscaba calor. Me reí. Cosas de la vida.

La mañana siguiente trascendió sin muchas agitaciones. Tomoyo llegó corriendo como siempre hasta mí y me contó con lujo de detalle todo lo que había sucedido en su mentada cita. Dijo que el caballeroso y amable Eriol no le había sugerido nada indecoroso y que muy por el contrario se la pasaron de maravilla solo mirándose y charlando de sus vidas.

Por un momento quise pensar que mi salida con Shaoran sería igual de genial, pero al recordar con quien iría no hice más que sonreír y agachar la mirada. Sería un total desastre, definitivamente.

-¿Qué sucede Sakurita?- me susurraba Tomoyo quedamente.

-Nada- atiné a decir, pues en quien pensaba no estaba muy lejos, un banco detrás para ser exactos. Y obviamente no quería que se diera cuenta que me la había pasado pensando en nuestra 'cita', si así se le podía llamar a eso.

-Bien- asintió medio turbada- ¿Hoy nos iremos juntas?- preguntó inconscientemente garabateando algo en su cuaderno. Pude ver claramente que simulaba una pequeña estrella junto a su nombre en cursivas, con una caligrafía envidiable.

-Este…- no tuve que girarme para saber que Shaoran me estaba viendo, era como si esperase mi respuesta. ¿Habría pensado que aparte de torpe era olvidadiza? Negué con la cabeza lentamente, sintiendo como se acumulaba la sangre en mis mejillas.

-¿Se puede saber porque no?- sonrió Tomoyo sin despegar la vista del cuaderno. Yo sabía que ella intuía algo, pero no iba a decirlo, al menos no en ese momento.

-Tengo cosas que hacer- me reí nerviosamente. Quería que la tierra me tragase porque ahí estaba yo, diciendo verdades a medias a mi mejor amiga, a quien nunca, repito, nunca, le he ocultado nada, y ahora, estaba rompiendo ese lazo por un…

-Sakura- se me debió haber detenido el corazón en aquel momento, pues ya no sentía que la sangre fluyera por venas y arterias. Esperaba que el muy inteligente no me arruinara el día y dijera a donde iríamos. De eso me encargaría yo, cuando estuviera lista para contarle a Tomoyo, y con lujo de detalle, todo lo que me había estado pasando las últimas semanas. Las cuales, si bien había aprendido algo más que sumar y restar, también me di cuenta que Shaoran Li, no es un completo monstruo y que…

-Oye- me picó en la espalda con la goma del lápiz, sacándome de mi ensoñación- ¿Me escuchas?- susurró, solo para que yo lo escuchara.

-¿Qué?- imité el volumen de su voz.

-¿Estás lista para no dormir?- me estremecí ante su comentario. ¿No dormir?, eso sonaba cruel hasta cierto punto. ¿Iba a ser tan engreído como para quitarme algo tan preciado como el sueño?

Por supuesto que sí.

-N-no- dije rechinando los dientes.

Pude escuchar su risa detrás de mí. En otra circunstancia me hubiera encantado girarme y ver su enorme sonrisa, pero en ese momento lo único que cruzaba por mi mente era darle un fuerte golpe. Se estaba burlando de mí.

-¿Sucede algo Sakura?- escuché la voz del inglés.

-Nada Eriol, todo está bien- sonreí.

-Por cierto Sakurita- volvió a hablar el pelinegro- ¿Te gustan las películas de terror?- y Shaoran maliciosamente curvo sus labios hacía arriba.

Se puede decir que sudé frío, era como si hielitos comenzaran a resbalar de mi frente y se escurrieran por toda mi ardiente cara, que para estos momentos estaba más roja que hasta el mismísimo semáforo.

El timbre de salida sonó y abrió paso a que adormilados estudiantes comenzaran a desperezarse de sus asientos y se precipitaran hacia la salida. Yo en caso contrario, me encontraba aun clavada en mi asiento, incapaz de salir del trance.

-¿No vendrás?- cuestiono parado frente a mi banco. Seguía con esa estúpida sonrisa plantada en sus perfectos y hermosos labios color… ¿Pero qué barbaridades digo?

Me levanté sin despegarle la mirada de encima. Alcé una ceja y le mostré la lengua. Manera más lógica de ofenderlo no se me pudo ocurrir.

Puso una mano sobre mi cabeza y dijo.

-Vaya, sí que no podrás dormir-.

Él iba un metro por delante de mí, no le iba prestando mucha atención. Arrastraba mis pies, miraba el suelo, los autos que pasaban a velocidades mínimas a nuestro lado y los hermosos y frondosos árboles que adornaban las calles del centro de Tomoeda.

La acera por la que íbamos tenía suelo de distintos tamaños y decir que yo iba más que distraída.

Tropecé. No es algo difícil de asimilar ni comprender. Sakura, más acera rara igual, rodillas raspadas. El fuerte golpe no tardó en alertar al castaño que iba por delante.

Pude sentir como bufaba y se devolvía sobre sus propios pasos. ¿Mi posición? Me encontraba a gatas, tenía las palmas apoyadas en el duro concreto, gracias a mí ya sabida mala coordinación, había aprendido a 'meter las manos', y no de manera literal.

Subí la vista hasta toparme con sus ojos ámbar, los cuales parecían molestos o perturbados.

-¿No puede pasar un rato sin que te quieras causar tu propia muerte?- inflé las mejillas y fruncí el ceño. ¿Quién se creía él, para hablarme así? Rodó los ojos al ver mi reacción y se inclinó para levantarme.

-Nadie te pidió ayuda- solté molesta. Aún me tenía agarrada de los brazos por lo que sentí la presión que ejerció sobre estos- S-suéltame- susurré.

Sus cejas casi se unen. No me importó. Él no era nadie para decirme como debía y como no caerme. Aunque yo no quisiera hacerlo, era algo involuntario, herencia tal vez.

Aflojó el agarre lentamente, hasta que esté desapareció. La gente que pasaba nos miraba. Y es que quién no vería a un extraño par de adolescentes mirándose fijamente, con el ceño fruncido.

-Me voy a mi casa- dije cortantemente, emprendiendo huida.

-A no, eso no- y me tomó de la muñeca. Fue así como fui arrastrada hasta el centro comercial, y más exactamente al cine.

-¿El rito?- pregunté en un suspiro.

-Es sobre exorcismos- abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y vi como sonreía.

Estábamos sentados en una de las mesitas del snack del cinema, esperando que pasaran los 10 minutos para que comenzara la función.

-¿No deberíamos estar repasando en estos momentos?- sopese sin ganas.

-No- dijo tajante.

Puse los ojos en blanco colocando los codos sobre la mesa. Tenía mucho sueño, a decir verdad no había podido dormir por estar pensando en… esto. No pude evitar que se me subieran los colores al rostro.

-¿Quién es ese?- hizo un gesto con la cabeza- No ha dejado de mirarte desde que llegamos- gruño.

-¿A mí?- dije incrédula.

-Si- se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja- Viene para acá- susurró.

Giré despacio pensando en quien podría estarme viendo. Mi mandíbula se desencajó cuando lo divisé. Venía caminando con pasos enormes, echando rayos por los ojos y pronunciando cosas inteligibles.

-¿Quién es éste?- demandó enojado cuando hubo llegado hasta nuestra mesa. Con los labios fruncidos y los puños cerrados, parecía hulk.

-Touya, yo…- mi lengua parecía haberse convertido en un nudo irremediable.

-Soy Li Shaoran- dijo el aludido con si no la misma, igual expresión que mi hermano- ¿Quién eres tú?- gruñó.

-Tu peor pesadilla- pude atinar sus movimientos por lo que me levanté rápidamente y me paré frente a Shaoran, que ya a esas alturas estaba de pie.

-Monstruo, quítate de en medio- negué con la cabeza, me miró por primera vez y pude notar lo molesto que estaba.

-Hermano, él es mi tutor- dije intentando calmar la situación. Nunca había visto a Touya tan… ¿Celoso? Rayos, era mejor cuando me decía monstruo que cuando trataba de defenderme.

-¿Le vas a enseñar matemáticas a mi hermana en una oscura sala de cine, mocoso?- sonrió maléficamente.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- aseguró el ambarino con voz ronca.

-Solo veremos una película hermano- le sonreí.

-Más te vale- lo vio largamente- Que no hagas nada indebido, porque te mueres- amenazó a Shaoran.

Con todo mi cansancio había olvidado que Touya trabaja a tiempo parcial en una heladería que, para mi desgracia, esta frente al cine.

-Disculpa a mi hermano, a veces es un ogro- reí a medias.

-Bueno, ya veo de donde sacas lo…- no deje que continuará, le saqué el aire con un golpe.

Me miró amenazadoramente pero ni me inmuté, seguía con mi sonrisa autosuficiente.

Cinco minutos más tarde y estábamos sentados ya en la enorme sala. No podía dejar de sentirme nerviosa, iba a estar oscuro, habría muchos gritos, sangre, miedo… miedo, y más miedo.

-S-Shaoran- tartamudee- ¿Dónde nos vamos a sentar?- pregunté temerosa.

-Hasta atrás- y siguió subiendo los escalones de dos en dos.

Las butacas eran cómodas, de color vino. Las paredes del lugar era de colores oscuros, haciéndola más tenebrosa aún. Las luces que habían estado iluminando el lugar se apagaron de repente.

Me senté al lado de la salida, así si la película me daba mucho miedo saldría corriendo rápidamente.

-Que comience la masacre- pude escuchar que susurraba antes de que el último comercial fuera transmitido.

* * *

_Well, pido una disculpa por no haber actualizado ayer, pero acababa de salir de la depresión de 'semana de examenes' ustedes saben, me fue un poquitín mal en mate jeje, le ando haciendo la competencia a Sakura eh, aunque en física saqué un esplendoroso 100, vaya y sin estudiar, al igual que francés e inglés progresivo 8-) toda una nerda, vdd? xD_

_Bueno dejemos mi orgullo de lado y comencemos a contestar reviews... Antes que nada, muchas gracias a quienes me desearon suerte en mis parciales :)_

**jannettcita: **_Si, super interesantísimo n.n ya lo verás... continúa en la trama :), saludoss!_

**kilalaselene: **_jaja si, tienes toda la razón, Eriol es algo malvado en ocasiones, haciendolos sufrir en lugar de decirles sus errores xD, pero así es la vida... take care!_

**moonlight-Li: **_Vaya, no me aburres para nada :), me encanta leer tus comentarios... con respecto a lo largo de los caps jeje he andado corta de imaginación y pues... contra eso no puedo hacer nada u.u, solo esperemos que pronto regresé tan genial como al principio y que no me haga abandonar la historia xD... espero te haya ido excelente en tus examenes :D, cuidate, un abrazo !_

**JenLi-Chiba92: **_Muajaja xD, sí sabemos como es de dramática esta chica... pero claro que Shaoran no la odia... uy uy, emm, gracias por lo de la suerte en los examenes :D, nos estamos leyendo, chaoo!_

**Princessmalfoy10: **_Que bueno que te guste o que te parezca gracioso jeje, para eso es :)... sigue al pendiente, porque pasaran varias cosillas n.n, cuidate!_

_Hasta aquí mis discursos, nos leemos luego chicas :D, espero les haya gustado, ya saben, criticas: opriman el botón azul que dice Review y me harán feliz :)..._

_Bye, see you!_

_Dann-fuera_


	8. Fuera luces

_Hi!, well aquí otro chapter..._

**Los personajes no son mios, ya saben, chicas Clamp, bla bla...**

_Buena lectura!_

* * *

_Fuera luces_

Los primeros diez minutos y yo ya estaba sin cabellos, o era como me sentía. Cada que el escenario comenzaba a verse oscuro y tenebroso yo solo atinaba a jalarme un poco más uno que otro mechón.

Me cubría los oídos con las manos, apretaba los ojos todo lo humanamente posible e intentaba imaginar estar en un lugar con nubes y cosas tiernas, pero me era imposible teniendo a cada lado poderosas bocinas que hacían la experiencia más vívida.

Maldito Shaoran y sus ganas por ver películas de miedo, maldito y mil veces maldito.

Giré un poco mi cabeza en su dirección, abriendo solo un ojo. Y el muy desgraciado se estaba riendo, se estaba burlando.

-¿De qué te ríes?- medio grité, pues los gemidos de pánico no dejaban de invadir la sala.

El aludido volteo y me vio medio confuso.

-La trama- señaló la pantalla- Es buena, pero- meneo la cabeza- No da miedo- sonrió y se giró de nuevo hacia enfrente.

¿Qué no daba miedo? ¿Qué no daba miedo? Debía darle clases a Shaoran Li de lo que era el miedo. ¿Cómo no le iba a dar miedo ver como una chica se retorcía frente a ti, y hablaba con distintas voces a la vez, girando su cabeza completamente?, Definitivamente estaba demente.

-Shaoran- volví a gritar, él alzó una ceja sin voltear- ¡Shaoran!- y un grito desgarrador se dejó escapar de las bocinas del cine. No pude evitar voltear a la pantalla y ver una imagen horrorosa. Mis ojos debieron abrirse demasiado, tanto que podía notar muchísimos más colores de los que ya conocía. Sentí la garganta seca después de soltar un grito similar al de la chica poseída.

Me sentía colapsar, volví a gritar igual de fuerte, con el corazón bombeando a todo lo que daba. Odiaba las matemáticas, odiaba las películas de terror, pero lo que más odiaba era a Shaoran Li.

Sentí algo caliente deslizarse por una de mis mejillas. No sabía porque había aceptado ver esa película, ¿porque?, ah sí, por él. Ese idiota que ahora se mofaba de mí, de mis gritos y mi llanto.

O eso era lo que yo pensaba hasta que sentí como era arrastrada hasta algún lugar.

-Maldición- escuché una voz cerca de mí.

Los gritos ya no se escuchaban, ni ningún otro ruido parecido al de hacía unos momentos. Abrí los ojos despacio y lo primero que vi fue la cara de Shaoran. Estaba enojado. Sentía pequeñas sacudidas por todo mi cuerpo. ¿Qué me pasaba?

-S-Shaoran- susurré.

-Estás temblando- miré mi mano y comprobé lo que él decía, estaba temblando- Joder- comenzó a revolverse el cabello.

-S-Shaoran- ¿era tonta o qué?, parecía que ahora solo sabía decir su nombre.

Vi sus ojos. Aún tenía miedo y necesitaba aferrarme a algo real, y que mejor que mirar sus hermosos ojos color ámbar. Me perdí en ellos y creo que hundí hasta el fondo. Comencé a ver todo negro.

-Sakura- me tomó por los hombros- ¿Estás bien?- me sacudió levemente.

-N-no- entrecerré los ojos- Tengo sueño- y lo último que supe fue que caí.

_-Sakura deja de correr- oí su agitada voz tras de mí. No lo dejaría atraparme tan fácilmente._

_-No- sonreí- Debes alcanzarme- grité entusiasmada._

_Sentí sus pasos acelerarse más y más hasta que terminó por agarrarme por la cintura. Me giró rápidamente, dejándome frente a su cara._

_Me acerqué lento y uní nuestros labios en un beso. _

_-Un beso- _susurré-_ Shaoran- _volví a decir.

-¿Eso quieres?- abrí los ojos al escuchar su voz.

-¿Querer que?- pregunté tallándome el puente de la nariz.

-Un beso- comencé a toser, la saliva se me había atorado en la garganta.

-¿Pero de qué hablas?- dije sonrojándome.

-Tu- se me acercó, tanto que nuestras narices se alcanzaban a rozar- Dijiste un beso y luego Shaoran- sonrió, ¿me estaba seduciendo?- Soñabas conmigo y que yo te besaba- su aliento choco contra mi rostro. Me pegué un poco más contra el respaldo, alejándome de él. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? No podía volverme porque con un simple movimiento podía ocurrir un 'accidente'.

-S-Shaoran, ¿qué estás haciendo?- pregunté nerviosa.

-¿No quieres que te bese?- dijo alzando una ceja.

Abrí los ojos horrorizada. ¿Qué si quería? Claro que quería, pero ¿por qué?

-N-no- mentí tapándome la boca con una mano, mis mejillas me ardían.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo quitando un mechón de cabello que me tapaba el ojo.

-N-no quiero- en realidad era por otra cosa- N-no, no se besar- susurré, me sonrojé todo lo que fue posible.

-Por eso no te preocupes- se acercó más.

Cómo no me iba a preocupar, si mis latidos estaban más acelerados que cuando veíamos la película, si mis labios rogaban ser tocados de una vez por todas.

-Hazlo ya- pensé desesperada, ó... Lo oí reírse, lo había gritado. Me apené más.

-Como gustes- y dejé de respirar.

Justo en el momento en el que unió sus labios a los míos pude sentir una corriente eléctrica esparcirse por todo mi cuerpo. Fue un simple roce. Una simple caricia que me dejó volando. Estaba en las nubes. Tocaba el cielo, en aquéllos momentos olvidé el miedo, olvidé la maldita película y también olvidé el hecho de que odiaba a Shaoran.

Se separó lentamente. El, estaba sonrojado. Abrí los ojos aún más.

-¿P-por qué lo hiciste?- pregunté tratando de tranquilizar mi respiración.

-Porque por mi culpa tuviste miedo- frunció el ceño.

-Gracias- le sonreí viendo cómo se sonrojaba aún más.

Después de todo no éramos tan distintos, ambos nos sonrojábamos.

Suspiré sonoramente mientras me quedaba embobada por la visión de sus ojos.

-No me digas- dijo ahora que estaba sentado a mí lado- Que te estás enamorando de mí- alcé una ceja y giré la cabeza aún incrédula de lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- bufé.

-Porque- se volvió a acercar y mis cachetes no hicieron más que encenderse- Cuando me acerco te sonrojas- inflé las mejillas y fruncí el ceño.

-Pues tu- acorté más las distancias, notando como su rostro comenzaba a teñirse de rojo- También te sonrojas- sonreí apuntándole con el índice la cara.

-¿A sí?- dijo en tono molesto.

-Si- me acerqué más- Yo te gusto- sentí como latía mi corazón.

-¿Quién lo dice?- sonrió mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Yo- y lo besé.

Si eso no hubiera sido cierto, él se habría separado, ¿cierto? La respuesta a esa pregunta no me importó demasiado, ahora solo quería hacer bien mi trabajo.

Coloqué una mano sobre su mejilla y creí guiarlo, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía. Pero supe que él era quien dirigía aquella situación cuando posó ambas manos sobre mi cara y me empujó lentamente hacia atrás.

Nos separamos solo unos instantes para volver a empezar.

-Shaoran- dije jadeando- Esto no está bien- terminé aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Es cierto- se separó abruptamente- Tu no me gustas- soltó con voz ronca y ahí mi corazón se rompió, pero no debía demostrárselo, ¿verdad?

-Ni tú a mí- dije en un hilo de voz.

Lo miré enojada, estaba realmente furiosa. Me levanté aun con los nervios a flor de piel y comencé a caminar. Ni siquiera me despedí, no lo miré, ni giré mi rostro para nada, aún y cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta de salida.

Vi como Touya desde su empleo me veía. Hizo varias señas que no alcancé a entender. No tenía ganas de darle explicaciones. No quería ver a nadie. Mis ojos me ardían. Me sentía estúpida.

Corrí por las calles de Tomoeda. Corrí no por prisa, sino por libertad. Quería sentir el viento golpearme en la cara, la brisa humedecer mi piel.

No supe en que momento había empezado a llorar, y tampoco me era necesario saberlo. ¿Por qué me afectaba tanto el saber que yo no le gustaba a Li? ¿Por qué? Iba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no atine que algo me había detenido, o mejor dicho alguien.

-Sakura, ¿estás bien?- me preguntó amablemente.

-Yo…- no sabía que decir, si decía no, era obvio que mentía pues mis lágrimas delataban que era falso y si decía que sí, pues, diría la verdad pero quedaría como una tonta llorona.

Sin esperar demasiado tiempo a mi respuesta, el pelinegro me abrazó. Por unos instantes me quedé aturdida, pero segundos después le correspondí.

Nunca, y repito, nunca había llorado como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Ni siquiera cuando supe que estaba a punto de dejar matemáticas. Un nudo en mi garganta comenzaba a asfixiarme.

Sentí como palmeaba mi espalda tratando de que me tranquilizara. Y yo sin poder detenerme. Seguí y seguí desahogando todo lo que llevaba dentro.

-¿Ya estás mejor?- preguntó separándome de su abrazo.

-Gracias- le di una sonrisa que sé no fue del todo cierta más, sí sincera.

-¿Es algo de lo que quieras hablar?- cuestionó serio.

-En realidad no estoy segura sobre eso- confesé algo apenada.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que todo se arreglará- dijo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios- Pero, creo que será mejor que me vaya- dijo mirando por detrás de mí- O tendré problemas- se mofó.

-No hay problema, nos vemos- me despedí agitando la mano derecha.

El tramo restante no lo hice corriendo como había esperado, o como lo planee en un principio. Me fui caminando, con paso tranquilo. Tenía mi pensamiento en blanco.

Miré el semáforo sin mirarlo, aún estaba ausente. No distinguí si el color era verde o rojo. Di un paso al frente y justo cuando iba a dar el segundo un autobús pasó a toda velocidad frente a mí.

El viento cortó por unos instantes mi visión. Mi corazón no hacía más que bombear sangre a todo lo que daba. Quedé con las sentaderas posadas en el suelo, deteniéndome el pecho con las dos manos.

-Serás idiota- escuché que me decía quién me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.

Sus cejas estaban tan unidas, como la vez que lo vi en la cafetería. Aún me sostenía por el brazo derecho, presionándolo.

-¿Te quieres morir?- dijo totalmente molesto.

No podía responder. Sabía que estaba frente a mí, pero la impresión me había dejado sin habla.

-¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?- soltó con el mismo humor.

-No- dije en el tono más frío que pude. Mi voz parecía la de otra persona, no hubiera estado segura que era la mía, sino hasta que vi su expresión medio turbada- ¿Podrías soltarme, Li?- pregunté igual de mordaz.

-No- dijo seriamente.

-Suéltame- levanté una ceja.

-¿Por qué?- me miraba fijamente.

-Déjame ir- espeté, tirando mi brazo hacia mi cuerpo.

Como era de esperarse, y sabiendo que él era hombre, al momento de jalarme me sentí como una mísera hoja de papel, débil.

Llegamos hasta el parque pingüino. Después de varios minutos de llevarme arrastrando, terminé por rendirme y comencé a caminar tras de él. Claro, me llevaba sujeta del brazo.

-Li, ya puedo llegar sola a mi casa, sana y salva, no tienes por qué seguir cuidándome- dije fastidiada.

-Sakura- me tenía frente a él, su voz era distinta. Estaba sonrojado y fruncía el ceño.

-Dime Shaoran- suspiré, no podía estar enojada por no gustarle, ¿verdad?

-T-tú me g-gustas- abrí los ojos totalmente sorprendida. Se mofaba de mí, eso podía verlo.

El sonido llegó al mismo tiempo del acto. Mi mano quedó pintada en su mejilla. La estruendosa cachetada era evidencia de mi enojo.

-No te burles de mí- y salí corriendo, nuevamente.

Todo en mi palpitaba. Aun escuchaba sus palabras. Me ardían. Quería golpearlo nuevamente.

-Maldito Shaoran- grité cuando hube llegado a mi casa.

* * *

_Pueden matarme si quieren... no, xD, no se lo tomen tan literal... Bueno pues sobre el cap. que nunca comento ahora si lo haré... no me gustó, y sí, sé que no es largo... de hecho es de los más cortos... pido disculpas... no sé si luego lo cambie o si así se quede :(..._

_Díganme que onda, así está bien?... Yo sé que mis excusas son inválidas pero de todas formas las diré... Estoy a punto de entrar a la Universidad, sí eso te pone los nervios de punta, me dejan tareas a montones y como mi naturaleza es la de una criatura totalmente floja pues... lo dejo todo a último momento xD... mal hábito, bueno eso es lo que hay._

_Aparte que soy bipolar... les comento esto por lo siguiente: no cambiaré el capítulo já, si que estoy mal de la cabeza xD..._

_Well ahora contesto reviews.. aaa **Dejen sus reviews :D**_

**jannettcita: **_Sí Shaoran se traía algo entre manos, pero la pobre asustadiza de Sakura pues ya ves... como ha terminado todo. Si hay que buscarnos un Shaoran que nos explique mate, aunque terminemos sin entenderla menos... chao!_

**Princessmalfoy10: **_Que bien que continues leyendo :D, espero no te decepcione mucho esté cap u.u, cuidate byee!_

**moonlight-Li: **_Buee, primeramente ojala y si te haya ido bien en los exámenes, luego... no hubo mucha inspiración y pues esto fue lo que salió, no me gusto para nada pero que le hago xD, tu grita todo lo que quieras hay que tener emociones :), yo ya dejé de preocuparme por si piensan que estoy loca, al fin y al cabo así somos felices, que no?, jeje... cuidate mucho, nos estamos leyendo :)_

**tuchy: **_Gracias por dejar el comentario :), bueno pues en materia de todo esto... si Shaoran pues solo quería no ser visto tan sonrojado, pero mira como le ha salido todo, se le fue de las manos, Sakura es demasiado temperamental, creo que hasta algo bipolar, pobre chica!, xD... Sii y eso de las mates, pues a estudiar, que más se le hace jeje... take care, y deja aunque sea un comentario malo que yo se me es merecido xD._

**Annalice: **_Já, si es que los puntitos estos '...' son tan geniales, yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ellos... aw que bueno que te tomaste tu tiempo y dejaste el comentario :D, y gracias por haberlo disfrutado, para eso es :D... pero mira lo que ha hecho nuestra Sakura, rayos ahora que Shaoran se había 'descongelado' a ella se le ocurre cachetearlo u.u, sobre Meiling, claro que vendrá, tiene que haber la manzana de la discordia :) ... bueno adios, cuidatee mucho._

_u.u _

_Dann- 'super' fuera_


	9. Aprobada o reprobada

_Hi!_

**Los personajes no son míos, pero la historia si.**

_Buena lectura!_

* * *

_Aprobada o reprobada_

Inhalé. Exhalé. Repetí tales actos a lo mucho quince veces. Volví a posar la mirada frente al espejo. Ahí estaba yo, con los ojos medio hinchados y unas apenas nacientes ojeras, que oscurecían los bordes de mis párpados.

Lucía realmente cansada y fastidiada. Hoy era el día. Hoy definiría si habían servido de algo esas asesorías que me dieron tanto Mei como Shaoran.

Un nudo se formó en mi pecho. Había decidido reprimir los pensamientos que tuvieran que ver con él, pero no podía. Me aclaré la garganta evitando que las lágrimas comenzaran a escurrirse por mi rostro.

Tomé el cepillo y comencé a peinarme. Me lavé los dientes. Me vestí. Alisté mi mochila.

Fui bajando las escaleras. Vi a kero sentado en el primer peldaño. Me miraba con ojillos tristes, sabía que yo tenía algo. No movió su rabo, ni me ladro dándome los buenos días, solo atinó a acercarse y pegarme la cabeza en la pierna. Le sonreí y lo acaricié.

Terminé de bajar, y me dirigí a la puerta. Preparándome para dar mi 'grito' de salida.

-Touya, ya me voy- dije en tono apagado.

No sé cómo fue el camino de mi casa a la preparatoria. No era consciente de las calles que atravesé, ni de las personas con las que me topé.

Al llegar me senté en mi banco. Apenas había unos cuantos alumnos repartidos por todo el salón.

Primera hora. Matemáticas. Examen. Única razón mía para llegar a tiempo.

-Sakura- voltee hacia atrás, clavándole la mirada a sus ojos ámbar.

-Dime, Li- dije sin despegarle la mirada.

-Buena suerte- sonrió aunque pude notar que la felicidad no le llegaba a los ojos.

Cabe destacar que me preocupé. Desde hacía dos meses él no era tan gruñón conmigo. Sonreía más a menudo y eran unas en las que en verdad se veía contento.

-Gracias- me giré y preparé para enfrentarme a la batalla más dura que me había tocado. Salir viva de este examen.

Cinco minutos más tarde y ya habían todos llegado al salón, posicionándose en sus respectivos asientos.

Cuando me entregaron la hoja de papel tamaño oficio dejé de respirar. Cerré los ojos y comencé de nuevo con mis ejercicios de respiración. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala.

Suspiré y levanté el párpado derecho mirando de reojo las preguntas. Exhalé fuertemente al percatarme que recordaba cómo hacer todo aquello.

Escribí mi nombre y todos los datos personales que el dichoso documento requería.

Comencé a contestar todo pausadamente, convenciéndome que en realidad las respuestas estaban correctas. Eran solo veinte reactivos. Fácil. En el número diecinueve me detuve. No recordaba cómo transformar eso. Pero no me rendí continué, hasta el final.

Después de que tocó el timbre, que daba pauta al fin de nuestro examen, todos se levantaron a dejar el papel sobre el escritorio de la maestra.

Salí a refrescarme un poco. Caminé a la cafetería deseando olvidar por un momento tantas fórmulas y ecuaciones.

**Shaoran POV's**

Patee el balón, sin dejar de pensar en eso que me estaba rondando en la cabeza desde hace algunos meses. Exactamente desde que comencé a enseñarle matemáticas a Sakura. Esa chica me estaba volviendo loco en todos los sentidos. Al fin me había decidido y le dije lo que sentía por ella y me golpeo.

-Oye Shaoran- escuché que gritaban en el otro extremo de la cancha, voltee- No seas tacaño y pasa el balón- gritó el pelinegro nuevamente, mostrando una sonrisa. Gruñí por lo bajo y después de quitarme de encima a varios defensas le pasé el esférico a Eriol, quien se lució y metió un tremendo gol.

Como me era costumbre después del partido me dirigí a los bebederos. Me incliné sobre uno y comencé a beberme toda el agua que me fuera capaz retener, estaba exhausto y tremendamente fastidiado, el examen de matemáticas había estado sencillo, cosa que me aburrió.

-Romeo, al fin te encuentro- escuché esa molesta voz tras de mí. Sentí un golpe en la espalda, atragantándome de inmediato con el líquido que tomaba. Después de escupir y dejar todos mis pulmones en el suelo me dediqué a mirar al pelinegro, con una larga e intensa mirada de odio puro.

-Vamos Shaoran, no te pongas así- sonrió, como si yo fuera miembro de su club de fans, creyéndose que me convencería con esa estúpida mueca. Me giré dispuesto a largarme de ahí, estando seguro que Eriol comenzaría nuevamente con ese absurdo discurso. Di unos cuantos pasos, y cuando estaba a punto de sonreír por haberme librado de tan molesto inglés sentí su ruidoso caminar a mi lado.

-¿Cómo piensas solucionar tu problema?- preguntó agarrándome del hombro. Creo que casi se me desencaja la mandíbula al escucharlo decir aquello. Voltee a verlo fulminándolo con la mirada. Este tipo en vez de hablar de futbol quería tratar con tonterías- ¿Ya tienes el plan B?- insistió.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa?- dije molesto, zafándome de su agarre. Por mí, este loco al que suelo llamar amigo, no se hubiera enterado de nada, solo que por llámenlo casualidad, destino o suerte de mierda había visto el remate que me dio Sakura.

-Shaoran, somos hombres- alcé una ceja- Debemos apoyarnos en lo que se refiere a chicas- sonrió y yo no pude contener una carcajada- Sabes que es cierto- dijo serio. Creo que el momento decisivo se acercaba.

Eriol tenía una extraña forma de ser, la mayoría del tiempo se divertía confundiéndome más, pero de vez en cuando me ayudaba a ir por el buen camino, según él. Traté de contener el aliento, dejándolo escapar segundos después.

-¿Y bien?- dije deteniéndome, quedando frente a él. Ambos teníamos la misma altura así que nuestras miradas iban en línea recta. Esperé unos minutos, que me parecieron eternos. Ahora parecía que no quería hablar- Joder, dime de una vez que tienes en esa cabeza- grité molesto.

-Maldición que desesperado eres- se burló de mí.

Contraje el rostro en una mueca que llevaba desde angustia, enojo y rabia, sobre todo rabia e ira contenida. Esto solo hizo que mi compinche se carcajeara más. Que suerte la mía, me había convertido en el bufón de un cuatrojos.

-Me largo- fruncí el ceño y emprendí camino a mi departamento.

-No seas aguafiestas- me retuvo.

-No necesito ayuda Eriol- vi su cara de confusión que cambió de pronto a otra de algo que no supe identificar- Ya no hablaremos más- miré hacia el frente- Pasará el examen y no será necesario que siga siendo su tutor- me sinceré, al fin y al cabo no tenía ningún fin ocultarle esto a él.

-¿Y eso importa?- lo vi sin entender- Yo creí que eras más…- le urgí la palabra con la mirada- Perseverante- meneó la cabeza y comenzó a caminar.

-Hey, espera- grité yendo tras él, ahora sí que se habían girado los papeles, casi podía sentir la mirada arrogante y risueña de Eriol, queriendo que me arrodillara a pedirle consejos. Cosa que no pensaba hacer, ni en un millón de años.

**Sakura POV's**

Las clases por fin habían concluido haciendo que me sintiera un poco feliz

Llegué a mi casa pensando que había sido un día normal, exceptuando la parte del examen. Me tiré sobre el sofá cerrando los ojos al instante. Quería relajarme y dejar de estresarme pensando en Shaoran. Debo admitir que sentí pequeñas mariposas revolotear en mi estómago cuando me deseo suerte en el examen.

Estaba pensando en disculparlo y seguir como siempre, pero recordé su mala jugada y fruncí el ceño inflando las mejillas de paso. ¿Quién se creía para jugar con mis sentimientos?

-¿Ensayando para hacer la obra del _Super Monstruo?_- preguntó Touya recargado contra la pared.

-¡Hermano!- grité enfurecida sacando humo por los oídos.

-Monstruo no practiques tanto- gruñí- No lo necesitas- medio cerró sus afilados ojos mostrando una tenue sonrisa.

-¡Touya!- volví a gritar.

Decidí dejar la pelea a un lado y me fui hecha una furia a mi habitación, seguida de la bola de pelos que fue más rápido y entró antes de que diera el portazo. Me tiré literalmente sobre la cama, enterrando la cara en la almohada. No tenía ganas de pensar en nada, solo quedarme en blanco… al fin y al cabo no tenía mucho de qué preocuparme, seguramente aprobaría el examen, o eso esperaba.

Fui rindiéndome al cansancio acumulado en mi cuerpo y mente, hasta que creo me quede profundamente dormida.

_-Sakura, ¿ya escuchaste los rumores?- me susurró Tomoyo al oído._

_-¿Sobre qué?- pregunté confundida, era cierto que había escuchado ciertos chismes, pero no sabía a cuál se refería._

_-Es sobre Li- abrí los ojos al instante. Fruncí el ceño y desvié la mirada hacia el otro lado._

_-Vamos Tomoyo, no quiero saber nada sobre él- solté desdeñosamente._

_-¿Segura que no quieres oírlo?- dijo risueña. Había algo en su tono de voz que hacía me sintiera atraída por tal noticia. De qué iría la cosa._

_-N-No- traté de decirlo lo más firme que podía, pero caso contrario era como decirle a mi mejor amiga 'Vamos una insistencia más y me dejaras picada suplicando que me digas'. Inflé las mejillas, no me quería rebajar a tal cosa, ultimadamente Li y yo ya no éramos amigos, aunque no por eso me había dejado de importar. _

_De pronto, antes de que las dos dijéramos algo, se abrió la puerta del salón dejándonos ver a un par de estudiantes. Una chica y un chico. Levanté la vista para verles las caras. No pude evitar sentir como mi pecho era oprimido por algo, y ese algo era capaz de aplastarme completamente si no dejaba de mirar. _

_Era Shaoran con una chica, iban tomados de la mano. Desvié la vista rápidamente, topándome con los ojos de Tomoyo, quién al ver mi reacción sonrió con pena, ella no sabía lo que pasó entre Shaoran y yo… entonces, ¿por qué? Vi como meneaba la cabeza y me tomaba de la mano._

_-Sakura- dijo en un susurro apenas audible- Li tienen novia- creo que los laditos de mi corazón cesaron en ese preciso momento. Mi pulso se vino abajo al igual que toda la sangre que recorría mi cuerpo. Me sentí débil e inútil. _

_-Kinomoto- dijo Shaoran, no me había dado cuenta que estaban frente a mi banco- ¿Podrías dejarle el asiento a mi novia?- abrí los ojos desmesuradamente._

_-N-No- arrastré molesta._

_-Cómo quieras- rodo los ojos y sonrió- Por cierto- se acercó bastante hasta mi rostro- No besas bien-._

-Idiota- grité.

Empecé a reaccionar, había sido solo un sueño, uno muy hiriente y malvado, vaya que sí, pero tuve un mal presentimiento. Tomé el teléfono y marqué a casa de Tomoyo.

-_Residencia Daudoji, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?- _contestaron del otro lado del auricular.

_-Sakura, busco a Tomoyo- _dije sonrojándome al instante por no haber saludado, odiaba hacer llamadas telefónicas.

-_Permítame señorita Sakura- _espere lo que conté aproximadamente como sesenta segundos.

-_¿Sakurita, estás bien?- _pregunto algo aturdida la amatista.

_-S-Sí…- _dudé un instante, ni yo me lo creía- _En realidad, necesito desahogarme- _confesé ya sin fuerzas.

-_¿Qué sucedió?- _tanteó Tomoyo.

_-S-Shaoran y yo nos… b-besamos- _dije ruborizandome hasta la punta de los cabellos.

_-¿Al fin lo aceptaron?- _dijo con un tonito alegre.

-_Tomoyo- _comencé a sollozar_- Él está jugando conmigo- _hipé_._

_-¿Por qué lo dices?- _cuestionó tranquila.

_-Me dijo que le gustaba, pero…- _recordé cuando me le di la cachetada- _No le creí- _me agaché.

_-Sakurtia, piensa bien las cosas, no debes actuar así de impulsiva, ¿cómo puedes saber si Li te mentía?- _pensé por un instante. No sabía cómo adivinarlo, fue solo un impulso.

-_Gracias Tomoyo- _dije más calmada- _Nos vemos mañana- _y corté la llamada sin esperar su respuesta.

Me tiré de nuevo en el colchón, esta vez mirando hacia arriba. ¿Y si no mentía? Mi corazón latió aprisa. Comencé a sentir mariposas en el estómago. Me llevé las manos al rostro sintiendo como este se calentaba por la sangre acumulada en mis mejillas.

-No Sakura- di pequeñas palmadas en mis pómulos- No pienses cosas que no son-.

* * *

_Bueno aquí otro capítulo... **Dejen sus reviews :)**_

**tuchy: **_Muchas gracias por los consejos :), espero te esté llendo de lo mejor y que concluyas tus estudios exitosamente... con respecto a Sakura, si tal vez es menopausica xD_

**kilalaselene: **_Al fin nos narró un poquito Shaoran xD, ahi está, imagino que el prox. tiene que salir un poco más, no es así?_

**Rub: **_claro, no te desanimes nos irá de lujo en la universidad, solo es cuestión de echarle todas las ganas :)... que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo :)._

**Princessmalfoy-10: **_Toda la razón, ahora tiene que ganarsela, todo por ser tan tosco y frío... no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, pero vaya que a Shaoran todo se le perdona xD._

**jannettcita: **_jaja sí, al fin hubo besitos xD... que bien que te haya gustado._

**moonlight-Li: **_jeje, oee me sigues sorprendiendo xD, le atinaste, Eriol 'huyo' porque alguien lo veía como con odio, quién sería? jaja, que bueno que sigas leyendo :), cuidate mucho._

**JenLi-Chiba92: **_gracias por tu comentario :)... espero sigas al pendiente y sobre todo te siga gustando la historia, nos leemos luego._

_Disculpen si las respuestas estuvieron pequeñas, pero ando corta de tiempo xD... nos vemos a la próxima._

_Dann-fuera._


	10. Plan B

_Hi, aquí otro capítulo más de ésta historia._

**_Cabe destacar que estos personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la historia es completamente mía..._**

**Di no al plagio**

_Disfruten la lectura y seré feliz :D_

* * *

**Plan B**

**Shaoran POV's**

Vaya que soy un idiota. Y todo por creerme de las estupideces de Eriol. Ahora me encontraba sentado sobre mi cama, golpeándome la frente tratando de asimilar todo lo que había alcanzado a escuchar de la boca del pelinegro.

_-Conquístala- dijo Eriol dejándome con la boca abierta._

_-¿Pero quién te crees que soy?- contesté de inmediato. No era la clase de chico que se la pasaba detrás de la chica que le gustaba, y menos trataba conquistarla. Se supone que ellas me seguían a mí, no yo a ellas._

_-No seas terco Shaoran- se acomodó los lentes con una extraña sonrisa pintada en la cara- ¿Dime por qué te da miedo tratar de hacerlo, acaso crees que no puedes?- vi de nuevo su sonrisa, lo que me hizo fruncir el ceño._

_-A ella debió quedarle claro la vez que se lo dije- aparte la mirada, tratando de que el ojiazul no notara mi vergüenza._

_-Vaya, vaya- voltee a verlo apresuradamente -Pero que tenemos aquí- y de nuevo esa mueca extraña, debería decirle como se sonreía… de acuerdo, yo tampoco soy bueno en eso- Pero que si estas tan mono avergonzado- entrecerró los ojos aun con la estúpida sonrisa en los labios._

_-No seas gay- le dediqué una mirada fulminante._

_-Si Sakurita no te quiere…- lo miré con molestia a lo que este solo comenzó a reír- Aquí estaré para ti- mis ojos seguían tan abiertos y parecía que había dejado de respirar, ¿acaso Eriol era homosexual? Su estruendosa carcajada llegó interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones- Vamos tío, solo es una broma- me golpeo el hombro._

_-Eriol, no vuelvas a jugar con eso- dije cerrando los ojos sintiendo un enorme alivio recorrer mi cuerpo._

_-¿Eres homofóbico?- escuché su risilla._

_-No lo soy- levanté los párpados y lo miré fijamente- Pero no me agrada la idea de gustarle a otro hombre- un escalofrío se trepó por mi espalda._

_-De acuerdo, pero volvamos al tema de Sakura- y dale. Parecía importarle más esto a él que a mí._

_-Eriol- lo taje fríamente- ¿Qué te importa mi vida sentimental?- pregunté fastidiado._

_-Mucho amigo, mucho- se sentó en la silla frente al ordenador. Estábamos en la mansión de mi extraño y metiche compinche Eriol Hiragizawa, más específicamente en el cuarto donde tenía una pantalla enorme donde de vez en vez jugábamos videojuegos._

_Después de varios minutos de incesantes ruidos de teclado me dispuse a acercarme, tenía que averiguar porque tanto silencio por parte del inglés, no podía ser nada bueno, ¿cierto?_

_Pero cuando estuve a punto de llegar hasta donde estaba y posicionarme tras él para ver la pantalla se interpuso privándome de la visión._

_-¿Estás viendo porno?- alcé una ceja conteniendo una carcajada._

_-Shaoran, Shaoran… que a ti te guste adentrarte en el mundo de la pornografía no quiere decir que los demás también seamos unos porno-dependientes- mi sonrisa se desvaneció siendo sustituida por una cara de fastidio. Bufé y volví a sentarme en el sillón del centro._

_-No te oxides man- se giró hacia mí- Sólo estaba 'informándome'-._

_-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- dije recargando mi brazo derecho en el apoyabrazos y luego sosteniendo mi cara con la palma._

_-Que he estado revisando el Facebook de Sakurita- dijo mi 'amigo', pero por alguna razón eso no me dio buena espina._

_-Eriol, aquí y me imagino que en Inglaterra, de igual manera, está prohibido acosar a las personas- dije divertido._

_-Vaya, el gran Shaoran Li puede ser gracioso- a esto rodé los ojos y volví a clavar la mirada en cierto inglés, que seguía mirando el monitor._

_-Y… ¿de qué va el plan?- pregunté fastidiado._

_-Vas a sorprender a Sakura- informó como si me hubiera dado la última noticia de lo que fuera más importante en el momento._

_Alcé una ceja –Eriol, no sé de qué rayos hablas._

_-Bueno, te lo diré claramente- sonrió mientras se ajustaba los anteojos dándole así un aire maléfico._

_-Por favor- pedí alzando los brazos al cielo._

_-Bien, según el perfil de Sakurita…_

Y fue así como ahora me daba de topes contra la pared. Y es que no dejaba de ser perverso y repulsivo -hasta cierto punto- el estar violando su intimidad. Aunque ultimadamente ella tiene la culpa, ¿a quién se le ocurre publicar en internet sus gustos y preferencias? Ya. A Sakura Kinomoto.

Me recosté en el colchón poniendo mis brazos detrás de la cabeza, queriendo relajarme y comenzar a pensar como rayos haría aquello que me dijo Eriol. Y puede que para él sea fácil, pero para mí no.

_Me gustan los ositos de felpa._

_El helado de fresa._

_Odio las películas de terror. -_Sonreí recordando la función-.

_Tengo un perrito llamado Kero, al que amo._

_Odio las matemáticas._

_Amo a los animales._

Bueno no eran cosas muy personales que digamos, pero algo ya es algo, ¿no?

La idea de Eriol era nada más y nada menos que perturbadora. Quería que luciera todos mis dotes de galán -que no sé de donde se ha inventado que tengo-, invitándola a algún lugar para después volver a declararme. Pero Sakura es muy terca, y no pienso llevarla a ningún lugar a la fuerza, eso no está incluido en mis principios, por sobre todo tengo que comportarme como un hombre.

Bien, cine no podría ser, la última vez tuvimos una mala experiencia. Al menos cuando ella me golpeo y se echó a correr, y es que fui un estúpido al decirle que no me gustaba, cuando es todo lo contrario.

-Argh- me revuelvo el cabello esperando encontrar así una maldita solución para este problema, podría ser algo sencillo. Sakura es natural, una chica alegre y fresca, es tan distinta a todas las demás. Por eso llamó mi atención. Es cierto que me había comportado como un idiota con ella desde siempre, pero es que no sabía cómo canalizar todo eso que me hacía sentir.

Pero desde que empezamos con las tutorías esa barrera que me había autoimpuesto se había ido desmoronando, tenerla tan cerca, enterarme de las cosas que le gustaban, lo que le desagradaba, lo que la hacía feliz y lo que no. Todo eso que había sido un misterio, ante mis ojos se iba develando gracias a su alma sociable, porque a diferencia de mí, ella es muy amigable, con todo el mundo habla y siempre tiene una sonrisa adornando su rostro, es, sin lugar a dudas la mejor persona que he conocido.

Suspiré ensimismado recordando sus ojos. Verdes, tan verdes como el pasto después de una llovizna ocasional, que lo dejaba más brillante que antes. Son resplandecientes y expresivos, son… los ojos de ella.

Que estupidez. Me he vuelto un maldito romántico. Debería dejar así todo. Que ella sea feliz con alguien que sea igual, porque yo… vamos soy amargado, soy, soy un idiota. ¿Cómo pude haberla lastimado de esa manera? Por más patán que sea reconozco que tengo límites, que últimamente no he sabido como rayos pintar. Y ahora también lucía mis dotes de mentiroso. Haberle dicho que no me gustaba, es como negar que la noche es oscura; bien no soy bueno con eso de las analogías, en fin, el punto es que le mentí.

¿Cómo no me va a gustar?, si, a veces hasta yo lo dudo pero esa es la verdad. Maldición. Si no se comportara de esa forma todo sería distinto. Si ella fuera igual a las demás chicas, esas que se me pegan y piden -a gritos o tímidamente- una cita, si se vistiera y comportara como una chica mayor de veinte cuando en realidad tiene diecisiete. Si fuera normal. Joder, pero ella es Sakura la más aniñada de todo el curso, la que se cae apenas da un paso, la que sueña despierta y vive en un mundo de fantasías, la que se merece alguien mejor.

Suspiré y me giré quedando así sobre mi costado derecho. La ventana tenía las cortinas corridas, por lo que me permitía observar el cielo azulado detrás del cristal. _Ella se merece alguien mejor_, ¿en verdad permitiré que otro se acerque a ella?, ¿dejaré que alguien que no sea yo la proteja, la cuide, aunque sea de sí misma?, ¿seré tan imbécil como para permitirle a alguien más hacerla feliz? No. Porque ya me había equivocado bastante, ya la había lastimado y ahora no podía olvidar nada de ella, su maldito olor a fresas o sus labios. Demonios, ¿por qué es tan dulce?

Cerré los ojos sintiendo como se iba deslizando una sonrisa por mi rostro. Nadie más se acercaría a ella, porque soy un egoísta de mierda, porque Sakura es mía. Genial, ahora también he desarrollado la enfermedad posesiva. Sonreí más, por ella lo haría todo, sólo si me correspondiese, no pienso retenerla a la fuerza, porque perder la luz de sus ojos sería como estar muerto en vida, preferiría verla con alguien más. Apreté los puños hasta que estos comenzaron a temblar por la fuerza usada. Nada de eso, ella _debía _corresponder.

Así que mañana mismo llevaría a cabo el mentado plan, ese que parece sacado de una revista rosa. Ahora me pregunto si en verdad Eriol lo habrá sacado de ahí, es una posibilidad pero si no quiero empezar a creer cosas que no son mejor dejo eso de lado, no importa de dónde exactamente haya salido la idea porque ya estaba listo, mañana llevaría a Sakura Kinomoto al zoológico y le recordaría lo que siento por ella, aunque aún no sé la manera en que se lo diré -dado el intento anterior fallido-, joder sí aún me duele la cachetada, pega demasiado bien, dudo que no pueda defenderse de algún ataque.

En fin, si todo sale de acuerdo al plan ya podré dormir en paz.

* * *

_¿Cómo empezar?... bueno pues por el principio. Pido sinceras disculpas por no haber actualizado ,por lo que cuento apróximadamente dos meses o más, en realidad no tengo una excusa base aunque la falta de imaginación es sin duda la mayor de ellas que para mí no es una excusa decente. He demostrado que soy algo irresponsable pero así es como nací y creo no poder cambiarlo muy rápidamente xD. Trataré de que esto no se vuelva a repetir, ya en mi perfil había anotado que saguiría, claro que no podía dejar esta -mi primer historia larga- echada a un lado, sería cruel hasta para mí. De nuevo no tengo con que expresarles mi vergüenza lo único que se me ocurre es reparar el daño y continuar con la historia, comprometiendome nuevamente a terminarla, si bien ya no falta mucho para el final... espero que esto que sucedió no sea hincapie para que dejen de leerme, aunque se me lo merezco me muestro arrepentida. En fin, espero les haya gustado el capítulo y sigan al pendiente que pronto se nos acaba el fic :)._

_Gracias a las chicas que dejaron reviews, procedo a responderlos:_

**janettcita: **_jeje eso era sólo un sueño de Sakurita, ya ves que anda medio turbada con todo esto que le estuvo pasando, Li la trae patas arriba xD, disculpa -una vez más-, la tardanza, cuidate mucho besos._

**Princessmalfoy10: **_hola, si jaja tienes toda la razón, el muy truan se las a ingeniado para hacer caer a la probe Sakura, y pues haber que sucede en esa extraña cita en el zoológico, recuerda que hablamos de ésta parejita un tanto volátil y rara pero por sobre todo tierna, :), hasta la próxima, chao._

**Amari-butterfly-chan: **_un poco tarde pero al fin lo hice, xD... disculpa por haber tardado tanto. Un beso baee._

**moonlight-Li: **_hola!, hay que pena u.u, espero que este capítulo recompense todo el tiempo que no actualice, espero lo sigas leyendo y descubriendo las pistas jeje, no he olvidado que eres muy buena en eso ;), me alegra regresar y bueno espero leerte nuevamente, un beso y abrazo, cuidate mucho._

**kilalaselene: **_jaja, como dices, ya llegó Eriol "el magnífico" con su síper cucharota xD, ya ves ya metió al pobre de Shao en un lío, sólo cómo los que éste pelinegro sabe hacer jeje, cuidate mucho ;)_

**Luna29: **_:') muchas gracias, espero sigas leyendo y te siga gustando n.n, cuidate mucho._

**Rub: **_si, esa Sakurita tiene la mano muuy pesadita pobre de Shaoran, espero sigas leyendo, cuidate :)._

**Sauma Sakura: **_muchas gracias!, por reviews cómo el tuyo es que me animo a seguir, disculpa la tardanza, espero te haya gustado éste cap, hasta la próxima :)_

**gisselIVG: **_thanks a lot!, :P... disculpa por tenerte así tanto tiempo, pero lo prometido es deuda aquí está otro capítulo y próximamente tendré el siguiente, esto por recompensa del tiempo xD, cuidate mucho, espero seguirte leyendo ;)_

**ChannelForks: **_muchas gracias ;), haces que me sonroje :$ jeje, bueno aquí al fin dejo nuevo capítulo -muy tarde :(-, disculpa. Cuidate muchísimo, espero leerte pronto._

**Anais-Lovely-Angel: **_jeje si, soy malvada, pero no te preocupes que a estos lindos no les pasará nada malo :), muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios y orale que rápida eres jeje, a mí también me ha pasado eso de leer un fic largo de corrida n.n, hasta que ardan los ojos!, jaja, bueno espero sigas leyendo, cuidate mucho :)_

y por último mis más sinceras disculpas a ti **gisselIVG**, jeje sí vi que tenía dos reviews tuyos xD, traté de responderte pero tienes los mensajes bloqueados u.u, cómo sea al fin subí, espero no haberte decepcionado.

Bueno sin otra cosa que agregar me retiro, muchas gracias a todas.

Nos leemos más pronto de lo que canta un gallo, I promise ;)

_**dann-fuera**_


	11. Tigres de felpa

_Hi!, buenos días :), tardes, o en su defecto, noches..._

**Ustedes y yo sabemos que los personajes no me pertenecen, pero también somos conocedores de que la historia es completamente mía.**

Di no al plagio.

_Disfruten la lectura ;)_

* * *

**Tigres de felpa**

**Sakura POV's**

Me desperté algo aturdida. Toda la noche estuve soñando cosas extrañas. En una de las tantas pesadillas que me estuvieron atormentando mi maestra de matemáticas me reprobaba por no haber respondido correctamente a ninguno de los problemas del examen. En otro, Shaoran se burlaba de mí y decía que era muy poca cosa, por ello nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo.

Sabía que eran sueños pero no por eso podía dejar de sentirme mal. Eran crueles y horribles, bueno no era el típico monstruo morado que salía de debajo de tu cama y te mostraba una sonrisa escalofriante donde podías verle la hilera de puntiagudos y asquerosos colmillos, eso sí que era una pesadilla terrible; las mías tenían más bien terror psicológico.

Entrecerré los ojos mientras me tallaba el puente de la nariz y soltaba un largo bostezo. Escuché unos pasitos lentos adentrarse a mi habitación, alcé un poco la cabeza para poder notar el rabo beige batiéndose en el aire. Kero venía a darme los buenos días, cómo hace tiempo no hacía. Pensé que había dejado de preocuparse por mí, pero al parecer sólo me había abandonado por un pequeño tiempo.

Sonreí gustosa cuando lo vi saltar a la cama y comenzar a acercárseme. Tenía un brillito especial en los negruzcos ojos y parecía sonreírme mientras sacaba su rosada lengua.

-Kero, hacía mucho que no me venías a despertar- le reclamé a modo de puchero al tiempo que lo acariciaba detrás de las orejas. El can pareció comprender mi reproché y se lanzó a mi cara llenándome de saliva pegajosa.

-Ya- comencé a reír tratando de quitármelo de encima –Te perdono- me excuse conteniendo las cosquillas en mi rostro. El condenado terrier se apartó bruscamente de mí y saltó de la cama -atinando a lo que yo pudiera tener pensado hacer-. Se paró en el filo de la puerta y volteó a verme, sacó su lengua de nuevo y emprendió huida.

-¡Me las pagarás Kero!- grité divertida. A modo de respuesta recibí un ladrido agudo que para mí podía definirse como un alarido de guerra –Algún día…- susurré imaginando el día del baño mensual, la bola de pelos se tragaría todas y cada una de sus travesuras.

Con pensamientos asesinos/divertidos es que ahora me dirigía al cuarto de baño. A decir verdad necesitaba una ducha urgente, no me permitiría ir a la preparatoria con saliva de perro encima, vaya que no.

Tomé un baño rápido, tratando pulcramente, de deshacerme de la sensación pegajosa que produjo la ensalivada anterior, ciertamente Kero tenía que aprender a lavarse ese pequeño hocico que no olía para nada bien.

Bajé tranquilamente las escaleras después de haberme puesto la típica ropa que solía usar para ir a la preparatoria. Noté un aroma fuerte al ir descendiendo las escaleras, eso sólo podía significar una cosa…

-Sakurita- saludó amablemente Yukito –Has despertado temprano hoy.

-Sí, estaba teniendo pesadillas- excusé mi 'milagroso despertar'.

-Yuki, si te juntas mucho con el monstruo es seguro que mañana no despertaras temprano- saludó mi _dulce _hermano mayor.

-¡Hermano!- grité enfadada –Deja de decir esas cosas.

-No te preocupes Sakura, Touya sólo lo dice jugando.

-Monstruo…- mis tripas hicieron acto de presencia e interrumpieron el insulto de mi hermano. Parecían estar enfadadas pues no dejaban de gruñir y hacer escándalo –Estas a dieta de humanos, recuerda- soltó mordazmente mientras veía mi mirada asesina.

Estaba a punto de responder con un golpe las crueles palabras de Touya pero la amigable voz de Yukito me detuvo –Ven a desayunar, he traído algo para que pruebes.

Sonreí ante la expresión sincera que me regalaba el peligris. Sigo sin entender cómo soporta a la bestia de Touya, son tan diferentes y a la vez tan unidos, sin lugar a dudas es la amistad más rara que he visto –Gracias- susurré.

Después de probar los deliciosos bocados que Yukito había preparado me despedí y salí de la casa. Le expliqué a mi hermano que llegaría un poco tarde, pues ayer cuando llamé a Tomoyo ésta me dijo que saldríamos a festejar que había pasado el examen… aunque aún no supiéramos los resultados. A veces Tomoyo es algo impulsiva.

Llegué con paso parsimonioso al aula donde se impartían las clases. Corrí la puerta y sonreí al ver a Tomoyo sentada ya, en su pupitre, hablando animadamente con Eriol y con… Shaoran.

-Buenos días- saludé ubicándome en mi asiento justo delante del cubito de hielo.

-Sakurita, llegaste temprano- exclamó la pelinegra asombrada, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-Es que estaba teniendo pesadillas- sentí como Shaoran me miraba de reojo –Y-Y no pude seguir durmiendo.

-Serán los nervios, por los resultados del examen- intervino Eriol mostrando una sonrisa misteriosa.

-Tal vez- pronuncié dudosamente.

Seguimos hablando sobre cualquier cosa, riéndonos y demás. Eriol nos contaba a Tomoyo y a mí cosas graciosas sobre Shaoran. Dijo que una vez mientras jugaban videojuegos, el castaño había perdido la partida porque le asustó el monstruo contra el que tenían que luchar.

-Debieron ver su cara- dijo apaciblemente siendo fulminado por una mirada furiosa de la que parecían brotar llamas humeantes.

-Deja de inventar estupideces- decía el objeto de nuestras risas con el ceño marcado y los puños apretados.

-Vale- suspiró el inglés mirándonos con resignación –Lo siento chicas, será para la próxima.

Tomoyo y yo asentimos sonrientes. Ya estaba bien de divertirnos a expensas del pobre de Li. Al menos no me había arrancado los sesos como había creído al principio, cuando entré. Mínimamente me había dirigido la mirada, y cuando lo hacía me evitaba en seguida. ¿Qué le pasaba?, aquí la que debería estar molesta era yo.

Eriol iba a decir algo cuando la voz imponente y gruesa de la profesora ordenó que guardáramos silencio. Me percaté que el salón ya estaba lleno de estudiantes que se enderezaban nerviosamente en sus asientos, como si temieran algo, como sí… ¡oh rayos!, era la profesora de matemáticas. Eso sólo significaba una cosa. Resultados. Examen. Tumba de Sakura Kinomoto.

Temblé levemente y tragué pesado cuando la maestra informó, efectivamente, que daría los resultados de la prueba que tomamos ayer. Escuché como comenzaba a llamar a mis compañeros, según la lista de asistencia.

Cerré los ojos y comencé a implorar, a cuanto dios recordaba, haber pasado. Me estremecí un poco cuando sentí una mano sobre mi hombro izquierdo. Giré instintivamente y me topé con dos orbes ámbar.

-Vas a pasar, Sakura- dijo levemente logrando reconfortarme de una manera increíble. Ni la bendición de todos los dioses pesaba tanto como el apoyo que ahora mismo me estaba brindando Shaoran.

Le sonreí –Muchas gracias, Shaoran.

Y ahora es cuando pueden pensar que estoy completamente loca. Ya no me importaba lo que había hecho, él, después de todo ahora era un amigo muy especial para mí. Era obvio que lo que estaba sintiendo me quemaba, era algo distinto. Nunca antes había tenido aquella sensación, esa que con sólo una mirada te comunicaba que todo estaba bien y, si era el caso contrario, que la situación se iba a mejorar. En ese momento fue que me di cuenta que lo había perdonado, que prefería seguir siendo su amiga a perderlo para siempre.

Vi cómo dicho castaño se levantaba e iba hacia el escritorio a conocer su resultado. Él lucía despreocupado, cómo si el examen lo tuviera sin cuidado. Pero gracias a la enorme sonrisa que le dirigía la maestra intuí que había sacado la calificación máxima.

No pude evitar sonrojarme cuando vi cómo, al regresar Shaoran a su asiento, me guiñaba un ojo. Traté de disimularlo pero me fue imposible pues escuché la risilla angelical de mi mejor amiga demostrando así que me había descubierto.

Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar cuando la maestra me llamó. Me levanté despacio sintiendo como la mayoría de mis compañeros me veía con una mezcla de expectación y pena. Llegué hasta el escritorio y elevé la visión hasta el papel, no me atrevía a mirar a mi profesora a los ojos.

Puedo resumir los siguientes segundos cómo los más extraños de toda mi vida. Al ver la nota que estaba en rojo pintada en el lado superior derecho de la prueba no pude evitar alzar la cara y mirar a la maestra con confusión latente en mi pálido rostro. Y por primera vez en muchos años vi una sonrisa maternal y una especie de orgullo aflorar en la expresión de la educadora.

-Felicidades, Sakura- fue todo lo que dijo y todo lo que yo necesité para regresar igual de pálida a mi pupitre.

-¿Y bien?- cuestionó Tomoyo pacientemente.

-S-Saqué la nota máxima- tartamudee extrañada.

-Muchas felicidades Sakurita, te dije que pasarías.

Eriol también me felicitó alegre, diciendo que él nunca dudo de mí. Yo no hacía más que agradecer y sonreír. Me sentía muy feliz, gracias a esa calificación el resultado en mi kardex no sería tan malo.

-Muchas gracias, S-Shaoran- dije después de voltearme un poco para mirarlo a la cara –Si no me hubieran ayudado tú y Mei- bajé la cara –No sé que habría sido de mí.

-Sakura- pronunció calmado – ¿T-Te gustaría ir al zoológico hoy?- vi como un pequeño sonrojo iba cubriendo sus mejillas y de pronto sentía como las propias comenzaban a teñirse del mismo tono.

Me estaba invitando al zoológico, él, Shaoran Li, el cubito de hielo, el chico de los ojos más lindos que pudiera haber visto… el que me besó y luego se burló de mí. No pude evitar recordar eso, si bien ya lo había perdonado seguía sintiendo algo extraño debido a lo sucedido.

-Y-Yo, iré con Tomoyo a…- vi como la pelinegra negaba levemente para luego intervenir.

-Nosotros iremos con ustedes, no te importa, ¿verdad, Li?

El aludido frunció el ceño y volteó a ver a Eriol quien reía levemente. Había algo extraño en las sonrisas cómplices que parecían enviarse ambos pelinegros. Luego la amatista me llamó levemente -¿Vamos?

No pude más que asentir nerviosa al sentir la mirada inquisitiva que me dirigía cierto castaño. Genial, ahora no estaría nerviosa por el resultado sino por _festejar_ dicha cosa.

Después de clases nos dirigimos a la salida del instituto. Caminamos unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar al zoológico. Teníamos suerte de estar dentro del área céntrica, dónde se encontraban la mayoría de los sitios importantes. Pagamos las entradas y dejamos las mochilas, ya que no queríamos ir cargando ese peso en nuestras espaldas durante el recorrido.

Primero visitamos el área de los primates. No pude evitar reírme al ver cómo los changuitos hacían peripecias muy divertidas al colgarse de las ramas de un árbol colocado en el centro del área especial para ellos. Era un pedazo de terreno circundado por un lago artificial y una cerca que impedían la huida de los animalitos.

Íbamos caminando en filas, o eso parecía ya que el 'par perspicaz' -como se me había ocurrido llamar a Eriol y Tomoyo-, iban caminando delante de nosotros sumergidos en una plática amena. Suspiré al caer en cuenta que querían que Shaoran y yo rompiésemos el hielo.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el castaño me interrumpió -¿Qué animales te gustan?

Giré mi cabeza hacia él y lo miré por unos cuantos segundos, me llevé la mano a la barbilla y comencé a pensar. Buena pregunta, ¿cuáles era mis animales preferidos? Después de pensarlo un buen rato atiné a contestar.

-Bueno, creo que todos los animales me gustan- dije ante su ceja alzada, acto que me divirtió bastante.

-Debes tener uno en particular- dijo intentando que yo cambiará de parecer.

-Este… creo que los tigres- frunció el ceño levemente y continúe –Tal vez suene ordinario, pero creo que son los animales más poderosos después de los leones, éstos no me gustan, ya sabes… el típico rey de la selva; además las rayas de los tigres los hacen ver muy lindos, tienen esa combinación de ferocidad y belleza- terminé con una sonrisa mirando como el sólo asentía -¿Los tuyos?

-Hm, lobos.

-¿Por qué?- incliné la cabeza hacia la derecha y seguí mirándolo.

-No tengo un motivo especifico, creo que sólo me gustan y ya.

Asentí cordialmente. Continuamos el trayecto en silencio observando los aposentos de las aves. Nos habíamos introducido en el área de los dichosos ovíparos. Había unos con coloridos plumajes que lucían impetuosos cuando pasábamos cerca de sus enormes jaulas. No podía evitar el sentimiento de dolor que me cruzaba cuando veía a los animales enclaustrados. Por otra parte recordaba que eran tratados como reyes, los alimentaban y limpiaban sus hogares, aunque la nunca gozarían de la libertad en su máxima expresión.

-Ya sé porque te gustan los lobos- pronuncié rompiendo el silencio que se había cernido entorno a nosotros. El me miró expectante como esperando que continuara –Pues porque son libres y hermosos.

-Probablemente tengas razón, representan algo muy valioso en mi vida, b-bueno eso creo.

Le regalé una de mis mejores sonrisas, demostrándole la felicidad que me invadía. Porque en esos momentos no podía ser más feliz. Había aprobado el examen, y ahora estaba con él, bueno y con 'el par perspicaz'… que por cierto y ahora que me daba cuenta no encontraba por ningún lado.

-S-Shaoran, ¿dónde está Tomoyo y Eriol?- el castaño dejó de mirarme por un segundo y volteó hacia adelante elevando una ceja en el proceso. Parecía que él tampoco se había enterado de la huida confabulada de nuestros escurridizos amigos.

-Probablemente fueron a ver algo en especial- intuyó despreocupadamente -¿Quieres buscarlos o vamos a ver los tigres?

Me sonrojé furiosamente antes su mirada por lo que miré el suelo –V-Vamos a ver los tigres- terminé por decidir. Si bien los pelinegros se habían perdido me era casi imposible pensar que quisiesen que los encontráramos, por otro lado me hacía mucha ilusión estar a solas con Shaoran.

Comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la sección donde estaban los tigres. De vez en cuando miraba a Shaoran de reojo, evitando arduamente que me descubriera en el proceso. Era muy guapo, no sé porque nunca lo había notado. Ahora que lo miraba detenidamente podía definir el exacto color de sus rebeldes cabellos, el matiz de su piel bajo los rayos del sol y la perfecta combinación que le era el color verde oscuro a su tono de piel. Sin lugar a dudas, él era perfecto.

Y aunque hacía algunas horas me había estado lamentando sentir cosas extrañas por él, ahora me daba cuenta que eran sentimientos inevitables, que algún día tenía que experimentarlos y tal vez ya iba siendo hora de ponerlos en su lugar.

Recordé el día del cine. Cómo me dijo que no le gustaba. Fruncí el ceño y arrugué la nariz un poco, luego menee la cabeza apartando ese pensamiento. Luego me acordé que después de salir huyendo y ser, prácticamente arrastrada hacia el parque pingüino, me digo que le gustaba. Era muy extraño, ¿por qué lo habría hecho así? Primero negarlo y al final confesarse, ¿es que sufría de algún tipo de trastorno bipolar?

¿Podría en realidad gustarle? No, definitivamente no, tan sólo quiso hacerme sentir bien aquella vez. Aunque él no sabía de mis sentimientos, ¿o sí? Moví la cabeza de nueva cuenta, si seguía así me daría un derrame cerebral por tanta agitación.

_¿Cómo sabes si Li mentía?_

Lo que dijo Tomoyo me dejó pensando por unos instantes. ¿Y si ella tenía razón?, ¿por qué no dudar un poco? También estaba la posibilidad de que me hubiera dicho lo verdad. Sí fue así entonces…

-Sakura- su voz gruesa me sacó de mis pensamientos, que para variar eran sobre él –Ahí están los tigres.

Deje de mirarlo por un instante y sonreí. Delante de mí en un improvisado lecho yacían dos majestuosos tigres. Uno, el más grande e imponente, caminaba de un lado a otro y rugía de vez en cuando; el otro estaba echado en el suelo con una oreja alzada en señal de estar siempre alerta.

-Son tan hermosos- susurré.

Después de varios minutos admirando a tan majestuosos felinos decidimos ir a buscar a nuestros amigos. Pero mi marcha se vio interrumpida por un puesto de recuerdos. Un enorme tigre de felpa estaba recostado en una de las vitrinas del local, era demasiado lindo, tenía unos enormes bigotes y unos brillosos ojos café avellana con su típico pelaje rayado. Lo necesitaba en mi cuarto.

-¿Cuánto cuesta?- pregunté ansiosamente al encargado.

-Doscientos cincuenta pesos, señorita.

Agarré mi monedero y comencé a revolver entre tanto papel que tenía, pero las esperanzas me abandonaron cuando no encontré ningún mísero billete, puras monedas de baja denominación que me hacían querer arrojarlas por el drenaje. Estúpidas monedas.

-Tal vez a la próxima- sonreí apenada.

-Su novio podría comprárselo, ¿no es así, joven?- creo que en mi vida me había puesto de un color tan rojo como el que ahora lucía. Shaoran, al igual que yo, adoptó el color de un tomate maduro ante dicha mención, ¿y cómo no?

Después de incontables titubeos por mi parte él sacó su billetera extrayendo así un par de billetes. Estaba a punto de dárselos al encargado cuando le interrumpí –No es necesario, después lo puedo comprar cuando tenga dinero- le sonreí con un sonrojo un tanto más aceptable.

Me miró por unos instantes y luego le entregó el dinero al señor agarrando así el peluche. Hice un puchero ante su psicología inversa, vaya que este chico no tenía remedio. Me lo entregó mirando para otro lado, vi como nuevamente se le iban encendiendo las mejillas, se veía tan tierno.

-G-Gracias- terminé por decir –Es mejor que vayamos a buscar a Tomoyo y a Eriol, ya está oscureciendo.

-Sakura- me tomó por el antebrazo reteniendo el paso que estuve a punto de dar –Tengo que decirte algo muy importante- tenía la vista gacha ocultando sus ojos con el flequillo.

-¿S-Sí?- titubé un tanto cohibida.

-¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?- abrí los ojos sorprendida, él no había tartamudeado ni un segundo. Tragué saliva sin apartar la vista de él. Me soltó lentamente y apartó la vista de mí –Si no quieres…

Pero no lo iba a dejar continuar diciendo eso. Le di un beso en la mejilla y lo abracé aplastando entre nosotros al tigre de felpa. Shaoran al principio no respondió el abrazo, pero después de lo que me supuse fue la impresión, me rodeó levemente.

-¿Eso es un sí?- preguntó con una leve risita.

-Desde luego.

**Fin.**

* * *

_Mis queridísimas lectoras, les informo que éste es el descenlace de 'Cosas sin sentido', pero no se me desesperen todavía, falta el epílogo :), eso en compensación por no haber avisado que ya era el final xD, aparte que de todas maneras tenía planeado un lindo final, por no decir que faltan cosas que contar ,pero sería muy pesado tener un epílogo sin algo interesante que contar, así que el próximo jueves tendrán 'la graduación' de estos revoltosos ;)..._

_A ver, creo que la semana pasada subí en jueves pero cómo mañana tengo la fiesta de graduación... no podía subir y cómo soy buena persona (sí, ajá -sarcasmo a full-), pues decidí que hoy era el día perfecto :3..._

**Reviews: **A quienes leen la historia y aún no se animan a dejar un pequeño comentario, les agradecería muchísimo que se tomaran un pequeño tiempo y lo hicieran... Es bueno para saber tanto las cosas que no les gustaron como las que sí...

_Contesto:_

**Princessmalfoy10: **_Listo, aquí te dejo el final, espero te haya gustado :), cuídate mucho, nos leemos en el epílogo._

**Yadira: **_:D!, muchísimas gracias, y espero te gusten los fics que leas, porque para eso las escribo, para que las personas se entretengan un rato y se olviden -por unos minutos-, de los problemas u.u..., en fin, me alegro que te hayas reído mucho :3, cuídate bastante y nos estamos leyendo._

**gisselVG: **_jeje, que bueno que te emociones :P, ves, ya no me tardé xD, prometí no volver a hacerlo, bno no te entretengo y eso, nos leemos en el epílogo :)._

**sakurita: **_u.u, bueno, tienes razón, el capítulo anterior fue algo corto pero no le pude hacer mucho, espero que con éste cap. se haya recompensado la faltante del anterior :), cuídate bastante, hasta la próxima._

**Rub: **_ajaja, 'oscuridades del exilio', bueeeena esa xD... bueno lo de seguido sí, pero pues ya nadamás falta el epílogo u.u, cómo quiera el próximo jueves estará listísimo ;), hasta pronto, cuídate bastante._

**ChannelForsk: **_pues dígamos que Shao no es 'galán' es más bien patoso -a lo Sakura-, pero como ambos son tan tiernos tooodo se les perdona :D, y ese Eriol jaja, él y sus cosas, ya sabes como se las gasta para 'ayudar' xD, cuídate y espera el epílogo._

**kilalaselene: **_pues Shaoran podría decirse que es un error con patas xD, pero de igual manera es un amorsote C:, por lo mismo sieeempre se le perdona 'casi' todo, pues sí, amiguitos al rescate, o al hunidmiento?, ya ni sé como funcionan las mentes de Tomoyo y Eriol, la verdad que me dan un poco de escalofríos xD, por ello mejor así le dejo, bueno cuídate bastante :)._

**kimbe-chan: **_hello!, oee :$, graciasss, pues sigue leyendo ya nomás nos queda el epílogo, espero quede más largo y no decepcionar a nadie :B, cuídate mucho y gracias por dejar tu review :3._

**moonlight-Li: **_:D, te extrañaba T.T jeje, que bueno que aparecisteee!, me puse happy cuando leí tu review :3, aww no tienes vacaciones?, porqe con ellas puedes descansar un poquitín, que estres tienes de levantarte tan tempra :S, a ver que horario me toca en la universidad :C, en fin... espero leerte pronto y que andes menos zombie xD, para que sacas más conlusiones que ya sabes me encaaantan :D, cuídate bastaantísimo, hasta la próxima, recuerda, el epílogo viene en camino n.n._

_Hasta pronto ;)_

**_dann-fuera._**


End file.
